Until The Last Real
by Daisy3D
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been married for a little over a year. But one day, Katniss gets into a terrible accident. And the result is far worse than Peeta could have imagined. Will Peeta be able to convince her of their love, or will she decide to leave with another fellow whom she does remember? {Takes Place After Mockingjay} - Inspired by The Vow.
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games nor do I own The Vow.**

**Hello! This is my second fanfic and hopefully you guys like it! This story will mostly be in Peeta's POV but there will be times when the story is in Katniss' POV and maybe some other POV's as well.. Once again, I hope you guys enjoy the story! (:**

_**Katniss' POV**_

I walk out of my house, ready to go into town. It's a cold winter night. I feel bad because, Peeta didn't want me to leave at night. But I did so anyways because I needed to buy groceries. He said I could go tomorrow in the morning or afternoon but everyone else usually goes during those times and I don't like the attention.

I check my watch and see that it's only 7:30, but it's already dark. Hopefully the shop owners that I need to visit are still open. That is the only bad thing with going into town late.

It will take me a while to get to town. Oddly, I am a slow walker in the winter. I don't know why, I think it's because of the cold.

There aren't many people out tonight even though it isn't that late. Then again, District 12 isn't very big, so there isn't many places to go and there aren't many people. Well, not as much as there used to be.

I walk on the newly placed walking area on the side of the rebuilt roads. A while ago, they let a few cars in the District. To make traveling around faster. I never want to get one, I remember riding in some when I was in the Capitol, and I'm afraid maybe even those little memories could be too much for Peeta. Not many people use them, though. Although the Town people were ecstatic because now, their products could be brought to them and they did not have to walk tot the train station to get them.

* * *

><p>As soon as I get to Town, I look straight at my lists. I brought 2 with me and a note, one for Dairy items, one for Meats, and the note is for string. I decide to buy the string first.<p>

I head to the small fabric shop. They sell fabric, cloths, ribbons, and string. I new the string for my bow replaced, because I think an animal chewed on it or something, but for whatever reason. It broke.

The lights are on so I assume it's open and I walk in.

But then a young woman comes running in as soon as the little bell in the door rings, "I'm sorry ma'am but we are clo-" but then she looks me in the face and stops, "Oh! I'm sorry! It's okay! What would you like?" She worriedly smiles at me.

But I frown, just because I was the 'Mockingjay' she is willing to let me buy whatever I need. Even if the store is closed, "No, it's okay. I can lea-" but she interrupts me, "No, no, no! It's okay. We normally don't close this early anyway. There just hasn't been much business today so we were going to close the shop early. But, please. Get what you need, Mrs. Mellark."

Mrs. Mellark.

I agreed to marry Peeta last year, when I was 25. But I'm still not used to being called that.

I think she see's my discomfort because she immediately talks, "Was it something I said? I'm sorry!"

Oh no. Here it comes, the pity. And I hate it. "No. You said nothing wrong. It's alright." Her face immediately looks relieved. "Okay. What would you like?"

When I got my string, I went straight to the butchers. I don't want the dairy items to go bad if I take to long at the butchers, so I decided to go there last.

* * *

><p>This time, I checked the sign before I entered. Luckily, it says, OPEN. So, I enter.<p>

"Hello, welcome to the butcher. What would you like, this evening." I see Rinton. He has been the butcher ever since the war was over. I arrived after he did, but I was cautious about him. But I needed someone to trade with for game. So I had no choice but to come. He turned out to be okay. So now I come often, "Can I have some deer meat? I haven't seen any lately and my bow broke so the ones I have seen, I haven't been able to get." Rinton smiles,"Of course, Miss Everdeen." Luckily, Rinton had gotten used to calling me by my name, or Miss Everdeen. So he doesn't call me , he knows I find it odd and unusual.

Rinton walks into the back to get my order. "Could you throw in a turkey?" I yell to him, "Of course, Everdeen!" he replies.

I like to buy turkey. Because sometimes, Haymitch comes for supper and he refuses to eat birds because he thinks it will 'betray his geese'. So I purposefully cook any bird I can when he comes over. But Peeta is prepared for those days.

When he comes back, he hands me my things and I pay him 30 coins. "Thank you, Everdeen. Now I expect some deer and turkey soon." I laugh, "You got it." He smiles and waves as I leave. We have always had a close bond after I started trading here. The only bad thing is, Rinton used to like me back then. But I set him straight when he kissed me one day. He is a nice man, but not for me. I have Peeta, but I decided not to tell him. He might have gotten upset and I hate it when he is upset.

* * *

><p>Lastly, I go to the Dairy Market to see if it's open.<p>

I take a peek at the window to check if the market is open. My timing seems to have been perfect because they aren't closed, but for all I know they might just now be closing. So I quickly go inside.

The first thing I do is take out my list. I always seem to forget what I want to buy when I go shopping in the town. I check the column marked **Dairy** and I see whats on the list. Eggs and cheese. Not much, I can be done in about 5 minutes.

I walk up to the lady working the counter. "Hi." I say.

The lady acts as if she forgot she was working because she looked startled at first.

I smiled at her and asked "Could I please get eggs and cheese?"

"Oh, sorry. I'll get that right away ma'am." says the lady and goes away to the back. I'm guessing that's where they store their food.

The lady doesn't take long because she comes back quickly and says, "I'm sorry but I only got the first thing. What else was there? I have the eggs here."

My goodness, only 2 things and she seems to have forgotten one. I try not to lose my patience with her and reply, "Cheese." She walks back without a word.

But she comes back empty-handed and I am afraid I might yell at her. "We only have goat cheese. Is that good?" I feel my face drain of it's color and I start to feel a breakdown coming soon. I haven't had goat cheese since before the war. Prim used to make it from her goat, Lady, all of the time...

"Are you alright?" I hear the lady say.

Now I jump. I had forgotten she was there. I feel tears start to form in the back of my eyes, and I know I must go quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I might just be catching a cold." I say. " I need to go soon."

"Okay. I'll be right back. I just have to get your goat cheese and then you-

"No!" I yell.

The lady is very startled by my small outburst and says "Oh, um, so, no goat cheese?"

I start to feel guilty because I am yelling at her because of my own pain, and she has done nothing. I can feel that I am about to cry. So I reply calmly, "No, thank you. I will just pay for the eggs."

The lady looks slightly confused, but nods anyways. "Okay. 3 coins please?"

I reach into my pocket and pull out 10 coins, "Here you go. Keep the rest" I say as I give them to her. She says thank you and gives me the eggs.

I quickly start to walk away and feel the tears spill. Only one thought forms in my mind. Prim.

Prim used to make goat cheese to trade. From that goat that she loved so much, Lady.

I don't think that I will be able to go home immediately, I don't want to. My tears sting on my face because of the cold. I am sniffling even more now, from the forming tears that threaten to fall and being cold.

I begin to cry as soon as I leave Town. Prim lost her goat to the flames and I lost Prim the same way, but in different flames. That's all I can think about. I decide to go to my calm place. The woods. And maybe fix my bow while I'm there.

* * *

><p>I am full on sobbing by the time I get to the fence. But it's only when I cross the broken down fence that I am reminded of the food. Oh well. I don't care anymore. I walk as fast as I can to my hollow log to retrieve my bow.<p>

When I get to it. I drop two bags and lightly place the bag with the eggs. But then I get the string and pick up my bow. I start to work on fixing the string. And thankfully, it takes my mind off of my sweet, Primrose.

As soon as I am done fixing the string, I feel happy. I can hunt now. I grab my quiver of arrows and decide to test it out for a bit. I fasten the quiver on and take off. I decide to walk in hunter's feet, just in case I manage to see any game.

* * *

><p>After a while, I have spotted no game at all. But I did shoot into the darkness to test out my string, it works perfectly, just a little tighter than I'm used to. After a while, I created a game. I shoot my arrows in various directions as fast as I can, and try to find them. I stop the game after the third round because I almost lost 3 arrows.<p>

I decide to walk back to my log.

After a while, I get frightened, I think I have run out of my usual area trying to find the arrows. And it's late. But it is only then that I realize how selfish I have been. I have been out here for hours. And Peeta must be worried sick. That's when I start running, I just turn in a direction I think is good and run straight as fast as I can.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, after about half an hour, I get to my log, breathless. I am so happy that Rinton has a strip of bright yellow on all of his bags. Or else I might not have seen it's brightness and recognized it as my log.<p>

I quickly put my bow and quiver of arrows in my hollow log. As soon as I put them away, I pick up my bags and walk to the fence. I walk to the nearest light that I see, so I can read my my watch.

It reads 11:52.

I have been out for almost 5 hours! I can't even imagine how mad Peeta is. But that is nowhere near how worried he is. I quickly start to run towards the walking are I see. But half-way there, my legs start to cramp, and I stop. I have just gotten done sprinting for about 30 minutes straight in the woods and I expect my legs to run now.

I feel horrible. I probably won't get home until 1 with how bad my legs hurt if I walk on these stupid walking areas. I'm going to get nowhere. So I decide to walk along the roads. No one is driving this time of night, auto mobile drivers are out either in the morning or afternoon. Rarely out at night. And I definitely do not want to be caught out past curfew. Who knows how much trouble I will be in? So I start walking as fast as my legs will allow.

After about 10 minutes, I do see a car out. So I walk as fast as I can to the walking area. I just stand there and watch for a while, _What Idiot Drives At This Time? If they get caught, the peacekeepers will take their car away._ I think as I watch it while walking back to the middle of the road.

But that's when I hear an urgent, _**BEEP! **_And I turn to see what made the noise. But all I feel is running into something hard, dropping the bags and seeing blackness...

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it! Please follow, favorite and review! I got this idea after watching <em>The Vow<em> and thought that it would be an awesome FanFic and here I am! (: Once again, I DO NOT own The Hunger Games or The Vow. I am just writing a fun FanFic about them together. Well, I hope to see you next time, Byee! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own The Hunger Games or The Vow.**

**Heyy! I am back with an update! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter! Byee!**

**PEETAS POV**

I can't believe Katniss has been out this long. I personally saw her list and there were only about 5 things that she needed to buy and it is already 10 o' clock, she has taken over 2 hours already.

What if something bad has happened to her? I start to panic. Should I go look for her? No, she would probably get mad at me, or she might think that I don't trust her. But there is surely a reason as to why she has been out so long, but I bet that she will get here soon. I go over to our living room to sit on a couch and await her arrival.

xxXxx

I wake up to hear slight whispering. My eyes jolt open. Oh no! I must have dozed off on the couch. I stand up but notice people sitting across from me on the other couch. I smile at them. "Oh, I'm sorry. May I help you ladies?" I am confused, why are these women in my house? One of them gives me a look of pity and I start to worry again. "What's wrong?" They glance at each other and one speaks. "You are, Peeta, correct?" I just nod my head and slightly smile again. "Well, Peeta. I'm sorry to say this but.. you are needed at the healers office. Katniss got into an accident last night." I feel my face drain of its color. "Excuse me?" They both just nod their heads and quickly leave.

I start to get mad at myself. Katniss got into an accident and what did I do? Nothing! Did I just think that if I fell asleep, she would magically appear? I didn't even try to look for her! I just fell asleep! I sit down again and start to cry in my hands. I knew she shouldn't have gone out last night. Now she's at the healers with who knows what injury. I immediately get even angrier at myself. Katniss needs me and all I am doing is crying, I need to go see her.

With that, I get up and go change and brush my teeth. I put on whatever clothes I find first so that I am able to get there faster. When I am done, I quickly run down the stairs and leave.

xxXxx

When I get to the healers office, I see that I am the only one there. Hopefully I can see her quickly. I need to apologize.

I see, Fennel, one of the town healers helpers come. I stand up.

"Fennel! Hello, sorry if I sound rude but when may I see Katniss?" I ask and she gives me a smile. "Well, Peeta. You can see her soon but I need to talk to you first. And you won't interrupt, right?" She says and I nod.

"Last night, Katniss was involved in an accident. It seems as though she wasn't watching where she was going because she ran into a truck that was going into town to make a delivery. The collision with the truck would have only caused a concussion because she walked into the side of the automobile but her head didn't have a very nice collision with the ground. And both injuries have caused some damage. You know that trucks are hard because of the metal and the new roads are made of hard concrete." She pauses to watch my reaction but I'm just in shock. That doesn't seem like Katniss at all. She always watches where she is going.

"Katniss seems to have fallen asleep and nothing we have done can wake her up. But we feel as though she will wake up soon. Her sleep did make it easier to check on her though, you know how stubborn she is." I nod. "Thank you for all that you have done. May I see her now?" She looks wary but nods and leads me into Katniss' room.

She really does look like she's asleep. But she has bandage wrapped around her head and her right arm is in the same condition. Her chest is rising and falling slowly, like when she _is_ asleep.

I walk to her bedside slowly. And pick up her left hand.

I look over at the head healer, Vera. "When do you think she will wake up?" I ask.

Vera takes a good look at Katniss. "A couple of days. Maybe tomorrow if you're lucky. I'm really sorry about this, Peeta." She says with a sad expression.

"Hopefully she does wake up tomorrow. And you have nothing to be sorry about. This wasn't your fault. But I just don't believe that she was distracted. That isn't like her. She is very observant and cautious of her surroundings." I say and her face softens.

"That's what I was thinking. But there must be a reason. I'm going to give you some time. But in about an hour or two, I need to check on her condition. Talk to her. She can hear you, you know. But her head was hurt pretty bad." She says and leaves the room.

I sit down in the chair to her left and keep holding her hand.

"Hey. It's me, Peeta. What happened there, huh?" I whisper to her. She remains motionless with an exception of her breathing. "Don't feel like talking? It's okay. I'm right here. And I'm not leaving. I will wait until we can go home together." I whisper to her and kiss her forehead.

xxXxx

I watch her for the next hour until Vera come back.

She raises her eyebrows, but I shake my head.

"I thought she might have made a reaction to your voice. But her sleep may be deeper than we know. But we can't know here in District 12. I can assure you that she won't be asleep for longer than a month." She says and my heart drops. It could take weeks? And

what does she mean by a deeper sleep.

"Deeper sleep?" I ask. "She may not wake up for a while. She's fragile. Both you and I know that. Her health isn't the best but she was better than when she came back to the District. It improved greatly after you came back. But she's a fighter, so I would expect her waking up in the next month." She assures me.

I watch as she unwraps the bandage on Katniss' head and clean it a little more and replace the bandage.

"Her health hasn't changed but she does show more signs of life. Having you here will help her greatly."

It goes on like this for the rest of the night. Me just watching Katniss and Vera checking in every 2 hours.

When it was 10 and I started feeling drowsy, I told her goodnight and fell asleep.

xxXxx

When I wake up. I see Vera checking Katniss again.

She smiles when she notices I'm awake. "Good thing you spent the night. She was much

calmer. The first night she stayed, her heart rate kept rising. Good thing we have some apitol machines. Not a lot but we do have some necessary ones. I think she just needed you with her. At least I now know what was wrong. We were worried something even worse was happening." She says with a smile. And I smile too.

"We made you some breakfast. So you didn't have to leave. You can eat here, too. We wouldn't want you to have to leave her." She says and hands me a plate.

"I'll bring a little table in a second." She says. And I nod. "Thank you." I say\

I turn to Katniss. "Good morning, Katniss. When can I see those beautiful eyes of yours again?" I ask her. But once again I only get the rise and fall of her chest. I kiss her hand.

"Take as long as you want. I know I can drive you crazy sometimes. But I really do miss you." I feel someone watching me and turn to the entrance.

"I know she misses you. But she does need some time. She won't be able to escape you for a while after she wakes up. You'll be taking care of her as if she were a child." Says Fennel. "I brought you the table by the way." She says and smiles. "Have a good breakfast."

"Thank you." I say and she leaves.

When I am done eating, Fennel takes the plate but I help her with the table. "I have to go. But I will be back very soon. I just have to go check up on Haymitch." I tell her and she nods. "I just wanted to let you guys know. I'm gonna say bye to Katniss then, I'll be on my way." I tell her once I help her put down the table.

Then I go back to Katniss' room.

"Hey, Katniss. I have to go check up on Haymitch. Who knows what will happen if I don't." I tell her with a chuckle. I kiss her forehead and leave.

As I walk to Haymitch' house I begin to wonder how it happened. Surely it was an accident but she always pays attention. I guess she will have to tell me when she wakes up.

I reach Haymitch' house and knock on the door. But after he doesn't answer, I just walk in.

I find Haymitch passed out on his couch with a half empty bottle of liquor in his hand. Oh, Haymitch. . .

"Haymitch! Wake up!" I say. But he just moves. I need a break from this.

I walk over and pry the liquor bottle out of his hands.

He jolts up and stares at me.

"You want to get killed, boy?" He says angrily.

"No but I need to tell you something important. Now." I say seriously. And he must know that it's no time to kid around because my tone startles him.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Don't talk until I'm done explaining. And if you laugh then you're the dead man." I say and he raises his eyebrows but nods.

"Two nights ago, Katniss got into an accident. They say she wasn't paying attention and ran into one of the big delivery trucks. She banged up her head and she's been asleep since the accident. The healers don't know when she will wake up but they say she should be awake in a month at most." I say and stare at him. But he just stares back.

"She might be in a coma. I've heard of those in the games. It's when someone goes into a deep unconsciousness. Basically like being asleep except you don't wake up for a while. It varies depending on the type of injury. She shouldn't take very long to wake up. But don't say coma, it's a complicated word. Just say knocked out or sleep instead." He says.

"Is that is? She will wake up fine? As if it never happened. But her leftover injuries of course, she also has a badly hurt arm and head." I say and his face changes.

"What?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"Well, she's definitely gonna wake up. But she might have a little bit of memory loss. Meaning she might forget some stuff in her past. It may be just a year or more. If we're lucky then she didn't lose any of her memory. Hopefully she doesn't have any." Says Haymitch and I begin to worry. What if she does have memory loss?

"Don't worry about it." Haymitch tells me. "But we should probably go visit her. If you haven't already but you surely want to get back to her, right?" I nod and we leave.

xxXxx

When we get there, Fennel is waiting for us. "Glad, you're back. People heard about the accident and want to visit her. I thought you'd like to be here." She says.

"I want Haymitch to see her first. Then you can send in people when we're ready." I tell her and she nods.

I take Haymitch to her room and he takes a good look at her. "What did you get yourself into this time sweetheart? Don't you think you've been through enough?" He says.

I watch as he gives her a sad smile and nods to me. "Poor girl. Tell them we're ready." He tells me.

I tell Fennel and watch after many people take turns to talk to her and leave a little gift by her bed. I bet it wasn't long until everybody heard about the accident. Katniss was their Mockingjay after all.

After a couple of visits. I see the woman who owns the fabric shop come in with tears in her eyes. But before she talks to Katniss, she walks over to me. "I saw her last night. She was fine and healthy. I can't believe that just last night she was at my shop and the same night this happens. I am so sorry." She says and gives me a hug.

She wasn't the only one who came in said this, the butcher also came up to me. But he had already cried by the looks of his puffy eyes. And he gave Katniss a kiss on the cheek. I didn't mind because I had seen other people but he was the first male to actually have the courage to do so.

"I'm sorry this happened to her. She came to my shop and bought some meat. This is honestly unbelievable. She was in such a good mood and this morning I find out that she was in an accident." He had said. And to Katniss he had mentioned something about her needing to wake up because she owed him turkey? I don't even know.

After everyone left, me and Haymitch talked for a while and ate dinner here that Fennel was kind enough to make for us. And he left because he needed a drink.

I sat there and stared at her for a while. "Did having so many people here bother you? If it did, I'm sorry. But they just wanted to visit you. You are so important to them, Katniss. Even Haymitch came. But like I said before, take as long as you need. But please wake up." I kiss her forehead and hold her hand again.

Not knowing when she is going to wake up and just having to wait is horrible. I want to know when and I want her to be okay. This might have not even happened if I had went out to look for her. She might be safe and sound back at home.

But I have to think of the best. And all the good that will happen. She will wake up and be safe. I can't think of the bad things that could happen. Just the good.

_xxXxx_

**Hopefully you guys liked the chapter! Sorry if it's not long enough! I surprisingly had writers block even though I'm only on the 2nd chapter! But I guess I'm just so excited for all the events that will happen later in the fanfic. I also wanted to say that I'm REALLY SORRY for not having updated in 1 month! How many of you hate me? But I'm really happy about the good feedback that I got and thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! Sorry for any mistakes that I made! And I really really hope that you guys liked the chapter! Can I just say that I feel as though I have failed you with this chapter, I don't think it's as good as the first chapter! ): Sorry if you don't like this. I literally stayed up all night determined to finish these even though I start school Monday! But you guys really seemed to like it! (: Okay, my rant is over! Please follow, favorite and reviewing would be cool, too! Byee**!

xoxo, Daisy


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _I do not own The Hunger Games or The Vow_ **

*** I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Ever since school started it's been hard keeping up with everything. But hey, if this chapter isn't as long as, or good as the others I'm really sorry! But I thought that I should update so you guys wouldn't think I gave up on the story! Well, I hope you like at and thank you soo much to everyone who followed and reviewed! It means more to me than you could ever know. * **

_**Peeta's POV**_

It had officially been a month since Katniss had been taken into the healer, and to my dismay, Katniss had still not woken up. Vera had thought that she would wake up within a couple days, but sadly it has been a month and she has not shown any signs that she is going to wake up soon.

"I'm really sorry that this happened, Peeta." Fennel says sadly. I jump a little because I had not realized that she had been there. She chuckles. "And sorry I didn't properly announce my presence." She adds. I smile.

"It's alright. And it wasn't your fault, you have nothing to be sorry about." I tell her honestly. The people of District 12 had been very sympathetic when they found out about the situation. Some even offered gifts but I could never accept them. A few even claimed that they would hunt down the exact delivery truck that had caused her injury. But it wasn't their fault, nor was it Katniss' fault. I suppose it was merely the fault of bad timing.

"You know, I don't think you've moved from your spot on that chair since you came back from checking on Haymitch. I think you should go freshen up, get some exercise. I'll stay here and watch after her for you. I promise." Fennel said as she walked up to me so she could take my place in the chair beside Katniss' bed. But I hesitated. Wondering what could happen during my absence.

"But-" I began but she cuts me off.

"Peeta, have nothing to worry about. Her condition hasn't changed much in the past month. I don't think it'll change. And I'll inform you when you return if anything does change. But for now go on. I watched her last time too, remember?" She says. I nod and kiss Katniss' forehead before I leave. I know if I look back I'll change my mind, so I don't until I reach my house.

It hasn't changed since I last left when I found out she was in the care of the healers. I quickly took a shower and changed before I made my way to Haymitch's house.

As I walked, my pace slowed as I began to think more of her predicament. They said they were almost certain that she would wake up in less than a month. But there she is. Still as a rock aside from her breathing. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't wake up. But it's not her fault. And Vera had explained to me all she knew about Katniss' obvious injuries, but she said there was no way to know how her brain was taking in everything. I sighed, hoping it wouldn't take long from now until she woke up.

I entered Haymitch's house and went in search of him.

I found him sleeping in his living room on the couch. I approached him cautiously and shook him awake.

He groaned and looked at me. "What do you want, boy? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep." He says bitterly, but I ignore it.

"Calm yourself. I just came to check up on you before I went back to the healers." I tell him and his expression immediately softens.

"She's still out?" He says more as a statement than a question, and I nod. "Didn't they say she'd be awake in a month? How long's it been?" He asks.

"A month. But they weren't sure themselves when they said that." I try to explain but he just huffs.

"Never thought I'd say this but I'm starting to miss the little brat. And I'm worried about how bad these little injuries were." He says.

"Me too. But we just have to hope for the best, right?" I say. He looks me in the eye for a long time before nodding. "Well I guess I'll check up on you next week. I'll see you then Haymitch." I say and leave.

I continue my walk back to the healers office and decide that I will visit Haymitch once a week.

* * *

><p>When I get there, Fennel is watching Katniss intently. Studying her condition when I say hi.<p>

She looks at me and smiles. "Glad to see you're back, and nothings changed." She informs me as she gets up from the chair and makes her way out of the room.

"Thank you for watching her. And I think I'll need you to watch her once a week now. So I can check on Haymitch?" I ask and she nods.

"That's good. Just tell Vera when you need me." She says. And with that, she exits the room leaving me and Katniss as usual. I turn to her and lace my fingers in her hand.

"I'm sorry if my leaving bothered you. And I hope you won't mind me visiting Haymitch once a week now. I just want to make sure he's okay. I know he's worried about you too. I can see it in his eyes. Believe it or not he even admitted to missing you today. That's a once in a lifetime thing there, Katniss. Could you please come back to us?" I say.

I look for any sign of response but as usual, there is none. But the sight of her rising and falling chest is enough for me. She's alive and breathing. That's the least I could ask for. I kiss the back of her hand and settle for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The next week, I inform Vera that I would be heading out to visit Haymitch. Fennel comes as soon as Vera leaves.<p>

"I see you're going out again? Vera told me to tell you that Katniss is doing excellent and you have nothing to worry about while you're gone." She tells me and I give her a smile.

"Thank you in advance for accepting to do this. I just think Haymitch would benefit from me visiting him. I've been kind of ignoring him since Katniss has been in your care. I completely trust you guys with her, but I guess I'm just too worried or excited to be here if she wakes up." I tell her and she smiles.

"It's natural for someone to be like that when someone they love is hurt, and I know for sure Katniss would have the same reaction if you were in her place. I can even say she'd be worse to deal with. She's a stubborn one, but only because she cares. And you don't have to worry about her waking up when you're gone. You'll only ever leave for one day each week, and even then you won't be gone for more than 4 hours. So go ahead. I'll see you later. " Fennel says, and I say goodbye.

* * *

><p>I make my way to my house for a quick shower and clothes change before I go to visit Haymitch.<p>

Like last time, I find him in the same position. Knocked out on his couch. I decide to leave him be and bake some bread for when he wakes up. I go to my house for supplies and return to his to start making my bread. Maybe I'll make him some stew while I'm at it.

Haymitch wakes up almost as soon as I'm done making him his dinner, he'd been asleep the entire time.

"What are you doing here, boy?" He asks as I set the table and clean it of anything he had on it.

"I made you dinner. So eat." I tell him and he does as told. I serve us and take a seat myself.

"So how's Katniss? Any improvement?" He asks and I finish what I was chewing before I respond.

"There's no need for improvement. She's perfectly fine, we're just waiting for her to wake up." I tell him and watch as he takes in the information.

"She's gonna wake up soon. I know it. We just need to wait until the day her stubborn ass decides to wake up." He says and laughs but I shoot him a serious look and he stops.

"This isn't her fault. And we both know that this is no laughing matter. For all we know, she's in serious pain or worse and we can't help her because she's asleep. For all we know, she's trapped into that sleep and she's trying to wake up. But she can't.." I say in her defense, but my voice cracks in my last sentence. I place my spoon down because I'm deforming it with my hard grip on it and place my head down on the table.

I hear Haymitch sigh. "I'm just trying to lighten you up, you've been so stressed since the accident. But you of all people know that this is no one's fault. And no matter what's going on in her brain as she is now, she will fight her way through it and come back to us. Come back to you." He says and then I think he goes back to eating because every now and then I hear the clink of a spoon against a bowl.

I finally raise my head when I'm certain I've calmed myself. And I see Haymitch staring at me. So I compose myself.

"I know. But I'm just so worried about her. And after what you told me, it just caused me to worry even more. About what might happen when she wakes up." I tell him.

"She'll be fine. Now why don't we play a game of cards or something before you go back to our little princess." Is all he says. And we do just as he suggests before I leave. He's very good at each and every game with coming up with a good strategy. I even joked of him cheating because he used to be a mentor. My particular favorite part though was when he had drank a bit and got confused so he threw a fit. I was particularly content when I returned to Katniss and proceeded to tell her about my day.

* * *

><p>The following week I did the same as the last, said my goodbye to Katniss and left to freshen up and visit Haymitch. Playing cards with him was my new favorite thing to do with him. Watching him try to play after he drank was always the highlight of the visits though. He always got frustrated by the way I could outsmart him easily.<p>

Fennel even stayed to hear me tell Katniss about my time with Haymitch and she was proud that she forced me into going out two weeks earlier.

"I told you it was a good idea." She told me and I just smiled.

"Yeah, you should try hanging out with him sometime. He's annoying but quite fun to be around." I told her, but she just wrinkled her nose and said 'no thank you'.

* * *

><p>Fennel was already waiting when I woke up the third week.<p>

"Ready to go? I've been waiting for half an hour and my legs are tired. And that chair looks pretty comfortable." She says when I wake up. I stretch and get up for her to take my seat.

"Whew. Thank you. Good morning and goodbye. I'll see you later and will be ready for story time later." She says with a laugh and I smile.

"I'll see you later, Fennel." I say and leave. I think Haymitch enjoys my visits. And Fennel obviously enjoys hearing me tell of my visits when I tell them to Katniss.

I go home and take my usual shower and change my clothing before I go to Haymitch's. I'm surprised when I find him awake drinking his liquor.

"Why are you up so early?" I joke and he chuckles.

"Thought I'd help you prepare the meal for once." He tells at me and I jokingly act astonished.

"You mean you're actually going to help me cook. Not just stand around and comment on everything?" I ask, because he had once before tried to 'help' cook but all he did was talk and ask about almost everything. Not that I minded.

"Shut up before I change my mind and go back to sleep." He warns and I laugh and begin to tell him about the ingredients so he can properly help.

He was quick to learn, and that was good. I half expected him to give up and go back to his liquor. Well, he did still drink, but he continued helping until the meal was all set.

"Looks like you did a pretty good job here, Haymitch." I said and he smirked.

"Yeah, let's just eat. I need to show you the proper way to win in a card game next." He said and began to eat.

"Whatever you say. But I beat you a couple times last week. And don't say you don't remember because you threw a liquor bottle at me." I tell him with a laugh.

"The only reason you beat me was because I was drunk. But when I'm not, I can beat you every single time."He tells me. And I have to admit, he wasn't on the sober side when I beat him. But at least I did.

After we finished eating, I washed and put away the dishes before I went to the living room with Haymitch to continue our game of cards.

When Haymitch and I had played multiple games and he was too drunk to continue, I helped him get to bed before I left.

"See you next week, Haymitch. You better be ready to lose too. I think I'm starting to get good at this." I told him before I left but he laughed.

"I'd love to see you try. Again." He added before I finally left.

* * *

><p>I walked happily back to the hospital, ready to tell Katniss and Fennel too about how it was with Haymitch. I bet even Fennel will be surprised to hear that Haymitch actually helped cook the meal and it didn't even taste bad.<p>

When I got there, I thought something was off. Vera was usually waiting for me, but then I thought that there could be a new person in need of care and brushed it off.

But as I neared Katniss' room, I could hear someone crying, sobbing. And it didn't take me long to figure out who it was. I could recognize her cries from when she had nightmares. But only these cries were different.

She wasn't crying from nightmares, something else was making her cry and I would soon find out why. I don't know whether to be overjoyed or worried because I'm happy that she's awake but I don't like that she's crying.

I get to her room quickly and see Vera, Fennel, and a couple others surrounding her bed. I couldn't see her behind them, but I knew she was there by her cries.

Katniss hadn't sobbed like that in a long time and I needed to know why, I tried to call Fennel's name but she wouldn't answer. I didn't even try with Vera because if Fennel, just an assistant healer didn't answer, than certainly the head healer wouldn't answer.

"Katniss?" I called but she didn't answer, I still couldn't see her. So she probably can't see me either.

"Katniss!" I called louder but then Vera whispered something to Fennel and Fennel turned my way and started walking towards me, I took the opportunity to try and catch a glance at Katniss. And I saw her. But her face was red and she was holding her head in pain, she wouldn't let anyone touch her. But then Fennel got in front of me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked her. Katniss was perfectly fine and still asleep when I left.

"She woke up. I tried to talk to her but when she saw me she looked confused. Then she tried to get up, but she started crying and holding her head. It wasn't long ago. But she won't stop crying and she won't let us give her anything to help with the pain. If any of us even tries to touch her, she either hits back or kicks. She sure is a fighter." Fennel tells me.

"But why? She knows you all, Katniss would only resist treatment from people she doesn't know or trust." I tell her and then it hits me.

"Fennel?" I ask and she nods.

"Is it possible that she doesn't.. doesn't remember you?" I ask. Fennel looks confused at first, but as the realization of my question sit in, her face turns pale and she goes back to Vera.

I watch Fennel say something as Vera's eyes widen and she says something to the others. They all pull away to watch her and Katniss stops trying to attack them and instead just rocks back in forth with her head in her hands.

Finally I watch as Vera carefully walks up to Katniss and before she realizes Vera is there, Vera injects something into her neck. And I watch as Katniss slowly stops moving and she falls back onto the bed, once again asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been forever! But now that I'm on break from school, I thought it would be a good idea to catch up on my writing. If you have any questions, be sure to PM me! Hope you liked this chapter and reviews are always welcomed! Byeee!<strong>

Xoxo,

_Daisy_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hunger Games_ or _The Vow_.**

_* Okay, you all have the right to be mad at me because I haven't updated in almost 6 MONTHS! Crazy, I know, but I have an explanation! But I'll tell you that at the end, now let's get started with Chapter 4! Oh and sorry in advance for any grammar errors, I try my best! *_

** Katniss' POV**

I wake up to a pounding headache. A small whimper escapes from my lips. I open my eyes only to be blinded by the powerful lights and my head starts spinning and I feel a few tears slip. I'm in so much pain.

"Katniss? Are you awake?"

I jump, startled by the unfamiliar voice.

"Sorry. It's just a relief to see you awake!" I can tell by her voice that she's a young woman, but I choose to just ignore her and begin to hold my head, hoping for the pain to end, but the woman won't stop trying to get an answer out of me and her voice just causes my head to ache even more.

"Stop!" I managed to say. My eyes are tightly shut, so I don't see a reaction from her. I just hear silence. I'm relieved, maybe she'll take the hint and leave.

But then I hear more footsteps.

"Is she awake?" I hear from another woman.

"Yes, I believe so." The first woman tells her.

"Then why haven't you given her any pain medicine? She doesn't look good." Says the second woman.

"She doesn't seem to want to cooperate. You know how stubborn she is. have the syringe here though." She says.

I begin to panic. I've never liked anything to do with needles. I hear footsteps getting closer to me and I open my eyes to see a woman walking towards me with a syringe. And right before she grabs my arm, I swing at her.

She appears to be startled. I didn't want to, but I'm not going to trust a stranger with that.

"Where's my mother?" I ask instead.

The woman with the syringe looks confused. "I believe she's in District 4." she tells me, but I just look at her as if she was crazy. We're not allowed out of our districts. In fact I've never seen these women before and Distrct 12 is very small.

"Don't lie to me, now where is she and what are you doing?" I say, but the last part barely gets out because I start to cry again. This stupid headache just won't leave, and now my arm hurts. I look over and gasp. My arm is in a bandage!

"Katniss are you okay? You're acting strange. Please let us help you. We just want to give you some pain medication." She says coming closer to me, but I won't give in without an answer. I once again try to hit her with my arm, but she grabs it.

"Let go and just get away from me! I don't need any of your help! Just get my mother so I can go home!" I yell at her and try to pull away, but she won't budge. Instead I see more people come in.

"Thank goodness, can you all please help me with Katniss?" She says. My eyes widen as they begin to walk over, but I kick and hit them. My arm and legs are surprisingly weak though, and it hurts so much that I begin crying even more.

It's like a battle between me and them. They try, but I won't give up. My tears blur my vision though, and I feel myself become weaker. Then thankfully, I see one of the women walk away.

These people just won't give up. I start to get tired, and all I can hear are my sobs. I've never cried this hard before, my head aches, my limbs feel numb, and I just want them to stop.

Just then, like magic, everyone steps back. I immediatley begin to hold my head and just rock back and forth.

Just then, I feel a sharp pinch in my neck, and I feel myself slowly fall back under.

**Peeta's POV**

We all just stare at her for a minute until I break the silence.

"What happened?" I ask.

Fennel's the one to respond, "I was watching her when she began to stir. Her initial reaction was to tend to her head. But it wasn't until I started talking that she began to act strange. And then before we knew it, she was trying to attack us as we tried to help her."

"But thanks to you, I think we know what was wrong." She says softly.

They all just stare at me, not knowing what to do.

"How long until she wakes up?" I ask.

"2 hours." Vera responds. My heart begins to ache. What'll she do when when she wakes up?

Fennel seems to have read my mind because she requests that I get Haymitch and to be ready to talk to her in 2 hours. I agree and walk out.

I walk a fast as I can to Haymitch' house, and when I get there, I just walk in without knocking.

"Haymitch is sitting on his couch seemingly falling asleep.

I run over to him and begin to explain everything, but he just puts his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet boy. You're talking too fast. Now calm down and start again." He says and I take a deep breath.

"Katniss woke up, and she doesn't seem to remember anyone at the hospital. I didn't get a chance to talk to her before they sedated her, but she's supposed to wake up in 2 hours. We need to be there to talk to her. Now hurry up and let's go!" I say.

His reaction is unreadable, but I see something in his eyes that I swear I've never seen before. He gets up and together, we make our way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>When we get there, I see more chairs around her bed. We take our seats, and I choose the side next to her free hand. I ponder whether or not to hold her hand, but in the end I do.<p>

They decide to give her morphling and other medicines to help lessen her pain then. While she's asleep and won't resist. And after that, all we have to do is wait.

It seems like forever before she begins to stir..

** Katniss' POV**

When I open my eyes, I see that I'm in a white room. I almost panic before the memories from before I'd fallen asleep come back to me.

This is where the people had been trying to hold me down, and the two women who were apart of it are here.

I also see the town drunk here, and I almost chuckle at seeing him here. Why would he be here?

Lastly, I see a man who looks familiar. I can't put a name on him, but I know I've seen him here. I also notice that he's holding my hand and I immediatley pull away. He looks hurt but I don't let it affect me.

"Hello, sweetheart." I hear Haymitch say, and I scowl.

"Don't call me that." I tell him. But he just smirks.

"What are you all doing? Stop staring at me like I'm some kind of animal." I say after a while of silence.

"Katniss, we just want to ask you a few questions." says an older woman.

"And you are?" I ask. She looks slightly hurt before sh answers with 'Vera'.

"Okay, and her?" I ask nodding towards the other woman.

"I'm Fennel, we're good friends Katniss. Don't you remember?" She says. I swear I've never seen her before our incident. I shake my head.

"What about him?" I ask and nod toward the familiar. He gets a sad expression, but doesn't answer me.

"That's Peeta." Haymitch says. I get confused because I've never heard of someone named Peeta besides the boy my age. But then he says Peeta Mellark and I get even more confused.

"But how?" I ask, and they all look as confused as I am.

"I know someone else named Peeta Mellark. He looks like you. But.. different. I don't know how to explain it." I tell them so they would be able to understand me better.

"What's the last thing you remember you remember before you fell asleep. Before you tried to attack Vera and Fennel." He says. I immediatkey want to defend myself, but after seeing my reaction he laughs.

"You're acting as stubborn as when you were 16." He says, but I just look at him as if he's insane.

"And you're acting drunk. You don't know anything about me, and I am 16 for your information!" I say defensively and his smile dissapears as soon as I say it.

"Katniss you're not 16, you're 26." Says the man, Peeta.

"You guys are insane. I want to go home. Where's my mother." I tell them, but Haymitch and the man exchange a nervous glance.

"Katniss, I'm going to tell you something very serious. Listen closely. You were involved in a serious accident about a month ago. We're afraid that may have caused some damaged to your memory, and from what we hear from you, 10 years of it." Haymitch tells me.

"If you don't believe us, just look at your arm and feel your head." He adds.

I look down at my bandaged arm, and then reach my good hand to my head and feel more bandages on there too. I don't believe it though. There has to be some other eplanation.

"No." I say adamantly. "Now where is my mother." I ask.

"She moved to District 4." Says Haymitch.

"But that isn't allowed. I know you're lying to me." I say.

"Would you like us to call her?" He challenges.

"We don't have a phone in our house." I say with a smirk, but he just smiles.

"Well she as one in Disrict 4." He says. I frown.

"Then what is it?" I ask, he looks over at the other man.

"You and Peeta know that." He says and I scoff.

"Why would he know my mothers number?" I question.

"Because he's your husband, sweetheart." Haymutch says. My mouth falls open and I turn my head towards him. He has a shy smile on his face, but besides that, he says nothing. I turn back to Haymitch.

"I know for a fact you're lying now. I'm not married." I say. Haymitch just looks at Peeta and nods towards a wall. He gets up and walks over to it and picks up a device on the table. I watch as he presses buttons and presses the device to his ear.

"Look at your left hand." Haymitch tells me while Peeta waits on the phone.

I don't want to, but I do. I see a beautiful ring on my finger. I quickly look away though. I'm not married.

After a while, he introduces himself as Peeta. He then looks over to Haymitch and asks for me to come over. I start to get up, but my feet feel funny. Haymitch notices and asks if I need help. I huff, but says yes.

When we get over there, Peeta hands me the device and I put it up to my ear, immediatley I hear a voice that sounds like my mothers. But it sounds slightly different.

"Mom?" I ask. Hearing her say my name is the best feeling I've felt in a while.

"Mom, where are you? Please help me. These people are confusing me, and I just want to go home." I say, but I'm in tears once again. I never cry this easily, but I can't handle it.

"Calm down, Katniss. Peeta told me about your accident a while back. He told me not to come because of your condition. But. I think. I think I might be able to come to District 12 soon." She sounds afraid. But its confusing to me.

"Come to District 12? Mom, where are you? Why aren't you home. Why do you have a phone? And why does Peeta know it but not me?" I ask, but she doesn't answer for a while. "Mom?" I ask.

"I'll be there soon Katniss. Hand the phone to Peeta now, please?" I hesitate, but hand it over to him.

Haymitch brings me back to the bed and Peeta talks to my mother for a while. I'm still confused. She didn't answer any of my questions.

Peeta comes back and says that my mother will be here in a couple days.

Once everyone sits down, no one know what to do. I look at my lap. I still don't want to believe anything.

"Would you like to go use the bathroom Katniss? I can help you." Fennel asks, and I nod.

She helps me up and we make our way down the hall. When we get there, I wash my face. I then look up and see myself in the mirror. I notice that I look older, and I have a couple scars. It honestly startles me.

"Please listen to us Katniss. We just want to help you. I promise that we aren't lying to you. We'd never." She says. I just look at her.

"I want to. But it's hard to take all of this in. It's hard to believe. I apparently don't remember 10 years of my life." I snap the last part. She looks at me apologetially.

"I know you can do this. You're one of the strongest people this country knows. You've been through so much. I know you'll be able to make it through this." She tells me.

"Country?" I ask. Her face become pale, as if she wasn't supposed to mention that.

"Let's go back to your room. I'm sure they're waiting for you there." She says while walking me back.

"Tell me, I want to know. It was my life, wasn't it?" I say, rather coldly. But she still won't say anything, and before I know it, we're back at my room.

"Katniss, I think we can take your bandages off now if you'd like. They must be annoying you, but we wanted to take them off when you were awake to make sure you were fully healed." Vera tells me. I just nod and watch as she takes everything off.

When she's done, I move my arm because it feels sore.

"You can go home tomorrow. But you just need to take some medication to keep the pain at bay. I'm sure Peeta will see that you take it, but I just want to let you know." She tells me.

I look at him, and just as he did before, he smiles. But I just look to Vera again.

"I have to live with him?" I ask her in disbelief. Haymitch chuckles.

"You don't have to, but you do." He says. I shake my head though. No, no, no. I refuse. I'm not married, and I don't live with him.

"Is there a chance that I have my own house? I don't think I'll be comfortable living with someone else." I say.

"Well, you do have a house, but you moved out years ago to live with Peeta. But are you sure?" He asks. I just nod and lay down.

"I'm tired. I think you all should go now." I tell them.

"Well Vera and I work here so I guess wel'll see you two tomorrow." Fennel says looking at Haymitch and Peeta. They look at each other and nod.

"Goodnight Katniss." I hear Peeta say. I nod and Haymitch waves before they both make their way out of my room.

Fennel comes over and sits on a chair next to me.

"Good night Katniss. I'll pick up the extra chairs and you can go to sleep. I have to stay here to make sure you'll be okay through the night though." She tells me and I nod again. She smiles and I get comfortable before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a joy to write! Now onto my explanation to why I haven't updated. My computer started acting funny at the beginning of the year, but I brushed it off. Little did I know that it would almost completely stop working soon after! So I've been waiting for a new laptop for a while now, and I finally got one on 610! I started writing ASAP! Now I feel quite confident in this chapter! Sadly though, everything that I wrote in the beginning of the year is still in my other laptop and I was unable to get it back, so this is all new! Once again, I hope you enjoyed this!

Xoxo, Daisy


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or The Vow **_

** Katniss' POV**

When I wake up, I see Peeta and Haymitch waiting for me. I scowl. They're everywhere.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Nice to see you're up. Peeta here made sure I was awake and here over 2 hours ago to make sure we were here before you woke up. I could've gotten more sleep if it weren't for him." Haymitch says with a chuckle.

"I told you not to call me that. And where will I be staying?" I ask. He frowns.

"Not a chance. But in the house you lived in before you moved in with Peeta." He says.

"Okay, but where?" I ask. Haymitch just shakes his head.

"You'll see. But can you stand up on your own?" He asks. I huff, but that just makes him smile. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and place me left leg down. It feels sturdy so I put my right leg down as well.

I stand for a while before I decide that they can hold my weight. I take a couple of steps and find that they work perfectly fine. I'm so excited, I look up at them and see that they're watching me carefully.

"I'm walking on my own!" I declare with a big smile. Peeta smiles as well and Haymitch nods.

"So are you ready to go home?" Peeta asks me. I look up at him and nod.

"Am I allowed?" I ask them.

"They say it seems your wounds are fully recovered, but as Vera said last night, you still have to take medication to help with the pain from your head." Peeta tells me.

"Okay. Then let's go." I say a little uneasily.

"Oh, and Katniss, I just want to tell you that it may look a little different out there. Are you sure you'll be okay?" Peeta asks and I begin to panic. He immediatley reaches for my hand. I watch as he pauses though, right before he touches it and looks up at me, as if asking for permission.

I see the hope in his eyes, and it ignites something in me. I can't resist and immediatley nod my head, I see the most hopeful smile spread across his face, and I know I've done something right. Our hands link together and we walk outside behind Haymitch.

I immediatley unerstand why he warned me. Not only does District 12 look different, but it even smells different too, as odd as that might seem. It's all a little overwhelming and I find myself squeezing Peeta's hand.

I slightly push Haymitch so he would walk faster, and thankfully he takes the hint and starts walking a little faster. I decide to just close my eyes shut and let Peeta lead me to our destination. What happened to my District?

* * *

><p>When I stop hearing their footsteps, I open my eyes and see that we're standing outside of a fancy looking house. I'm confused. I turn to Peeta with a questioning look and he shakes his head.<p>

"Lets go inside." I hear Haymitch say. I let go of Peeta's hand as he begins to unlock the door with a key.

We walk inside as soon as it's open and he turns on a light. It looks beautiful, unlike any other home I've ever seen. And I immediatley begin to piece things together and realize that this is no ordinary house. But I refuse to believe it.

"Only Victors of the Hunger Games live here." I say. I look at Haymitch and Peeta for an explanation, and I watch as Haymitch nods his head.

"Correct. That's why you live here." He says. I just shake my head, he's crazy.

"I've never gone.. I mean, I wasn't even reaped for the previous Games. So, that doesn't make any sense. You would know because you're the mentor here after all." I say, but he just gives me a small smile and tells me to sit down on the couch.

I sit down in between both of them and take a deep breath.

How could I not remember going into The Hunger Games? It just doesn't add up. I then remember what Fennel said yesterday, about me being one of the strongest people this country knows. Maybe that's what she meant.

"You were right about not being reaped. You volunteered." He says. But that doesn't make any sense because I wouldn't volunteer for anyone besides-

"Where's my little sister, her name is Primrose. But I call her Prim. She's the only person I would ever volunteer for." I immediately ask.

The color washes from their faces and they both look nervous now. They obviously weren't ready for me to ask that question. I immediatley begin to think the worst.

"What's wrong? What happened to her? You said I volunteered, and obviously won because I apparently live here, but where is she? Does she live with my mother?" I say before Haymitch's hand silences me.

"I don't think you're ready for that yet sweetheart." He says. I want to ask him why, but he just shakes his head.

I begin to think the worst, but I feel Peeta rest his hand on top of mine. For some reason it calms me, and I notice the silver band around one of his fingers, and see that it looks like mine, except it doesn't have a pearl on it.

"So, when did I win?" I ask them.

"The 74th Hunger Games. But you were also a tribute in the 3rd Quarter Quell." Says Haymitch. There he is again, making me not want to believe him.

"Not possible. After somebody wins, their names are no longer eligible to be reaped." I tell him.

"You're forgetting the fact that it was a Quarter Quell. Where anything is possible. I was your mentor for both Games, as well as Peeta's." He says, watching me carefully.

"But if we were tributes in both games, how is he alive? You said I won the 74th Hunger Games, so shouldn't he be.. gone?" I ask. Haymitch laughs.

"You guys made history. Both having won the 74th Games." He tells me.

"Did we both also win the Quarter Quell? And what was the twist?" I ask him.

"No, there was no Victor to the 75th Games, but the twist was that tributes were chosen from the poll of Victors in each District. Of course, you were the only living female and Peeta volunteered for me. To keep you safe." He says the last part softly.

I look over at Peeta, and once again he has a shy smile on his face as he always does whenever Haymitch says something sweet about him that regards me, such as when he told me that Peeta was my husband.

"When will my mother get here?" I ask them, looking outside and noiticing that it's already getting dark.

"She said she would try to get here tomorrow, so if you hear a knock at the door, know that it's either us or her." Peeta tells me, and I nod in response.

"Is there any way that you guys could show me proof of the Games though? I mean, besides the house." I say with a small chuckle.

"There are tapes of every games. In fact, you and I used them to prepare for the Quell. I'm sure at least our 74th Games are on tape. I think our Reaping's are on tape too." Peeta tells me.

"I'd like to see them if that's okay with you guys." I ask them.

"Yeah, I'm sure Haymitch will be able to find them." Peeta says and turns to Haymitch who nods.

"Okay. I think I want to go to sleep now. Could one of you show me my room and maybe a tour of the house would be nice." I ask, I see them exchange a glance and Haymitch stands up.

"I'm sure Peeta would gladly do that. I'm gonna go to my house and take a nice nap. See you kids tomorrow." Haymitch tells us, and then he leaves the house, presumably to his own. I look over at Peeta and stand up, he does the same.

"Okay. Let's start with the kitcken." He says. I nod and we begin the little tour.

* * *

><p>We end the tour with him showing me my bedroom after the bathroom.<p>

"I brought some of your stuff over yesterday to make sure you would be comfortable. I'll bring over some breakfast in the morning." He tells me. I nod and say thank you.

He then embraces me in a quick hug, "I hope you get better really soon." he says. I don't know how to react, and he soon releases me. "Good night Katniss, I'll see you tomorrow." He says, and then he leaves.

I sit on my bed and sigh. I decide to take a bath, my medicine, and brush my teeth before I sleep since Peeta brought over everything I need to do so.

* * *

><p>After I'm done with everything I change into new clothes and brush my hair. I look at myself in the mirror and examine every scar. I do look myself, but a little older. I braid my hair and go to my bed, but I don't fall asleep immediately because as soon as lay down, my thoughts consume me.<p>

Why can't I remember anything? Why did I get married after promising and telling myself that I would never get married? In fact, the only person I told myself I would ever marry was Gale.. Gale! Where is Gale? I miss him so much. Why hasn't he come to see me? Does he not live here anymore like my mother? Why are people allowed to move out of their Districts now? Why does District 12 look so different?

I guess I will have to ask Haymitch and Peeta tomorrow.

After that, it feels like forever before my thoughts finally let me go to bed. And I finally drift off into sleep...

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was a joy to write because I've missed writing so much! It's a little shorter than all the others because I have something interesting planned for the next chapter. Stay tuned! Bye!<p>

Xoxo, Daisy


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hunger Games_ or _The Vow _**

_* Also, excuse me for any grammar mistakes in advance! I hope you enjoy! *_

** Katniss' POV**

_I find myself in a jungle like area. Finnick Odair asks me for a spile, and I cut it off of a vine and hold it out to him._

_I then hear a blood curdling scream, and briefly pause, before I bolt into the jungle, looking for the owner of the screams._

_"Prim!" I yell out. Instead of an answer, I hear more of her screams. I take off again, trying to find her, screaming her name. Hoping for an answer._

_I eventually enter a small clearing, as I hear her screams echo above me, and I'm immediately confused. I search the branches but find no sight of hear. I can't find her, but I hear her. After more observation, it doesn't take me long to figure out that the sound isn't coming from my little sister, but the mouth of a bird. _

_"Jabberjay." I say softly to myself. I can't take the sound of her screams anymore, so I shoot an arrow at it. I watch it fall to the ground and retrieve my arrow. I wring it's neck to make sure it's fully silenced. It wasn't real. _

_I hear Finnick run into the clearing as well, as I clean my arrow. _

_"Katniss?" He says. I tell him that I'm okay, despite it being false._

_"I thought I heard my sister but -" Another piercing shriek cuts me off. It's not Prim, but it's the voice of another woman. I don't recognize it, but the effect on Finnick is immediate as the color leaves his face and he takes off running as well. _

_It's hard for me to breathe by the time I find him, screaming the name Annie, over and over again. I climb a tree and locate the bird, shooting it dead with my arrow._

_Finnick looks confused at first, but he quickly makes the connections as well. I tell him that it's alright, that it was just a jabberjay. _

_"No, it's not Annie. But the voice was hers. Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams?" He says to me, and I feel my own face grow pale. _

_"Oh, Finnick, you don't think they . . ." I say, but he tells me yes. It's exactly what he thinks. _

_The images in my head are almost too much to bear, as I sink to my knees. Not even hearing what Finnick says to me. But what I do hear is another scream, but this time, it's not Prim or Annie. But Gale. Finnick grabs my arm before I can run. _

_"No. It's not him." He says, and starts pulling me away. To the beach. I struggle still, trying to reach him. "It's not him, Katniss! It's a mutt!" He shouts. _

_He just continues to drag me down hill. I don't fight. It isn't until we run into a transparent wall that I realize we're trapped here for the rest of the hour. My interaction with Peeta confuses me, but then many birds catch up to Finnick and I. I fight back at first. But when my arrows run out, I join Finnick in a fetal position, covering my ears to block out the sounds. _

_Prim, Gale, my mother, Madge, Rory, Vick, and Posy. _

_Screaming. Being tortured. All because of me._

* * *

><p>"Katniss! Katniss, please wake up!" I hear a voice say.<p>

My eyes fly open and I feel my sobs overrun my body. It wasn't real. It . . . it was just a dream. No, not a dream. A nightmare.

"Katniss, calm down. You're okay. I'm here. Shh." I hear a familiar voice say as they wrap their arms around me. I don't understand. Why Finnick Odair?

I look up and see Peeta's face in the dim lighting.

After about 10 minutes, my sobs finally die down. I'm just sniffling when Peeta asks if I want to talk about it. I nod because I want to understand it more. Why would my mind torture me with that? The nightmares I usually have are about losing my father . . .

"Why don't we go downstairs and have some breakfast? I think it's a little past six." Peeta tells me. I just nod again as he begins taking me downstairs with a blanket wrapped around me.

When we get down there, I immediately sit down on the couch, and he sits down net to me.

"Did I scream? I'm sorry if I woke you. You didn't have to come. I just don't know what happened. My nightmares are usually about losing my father but this . . . this was something different. I don't know where it came from." I tell him with tears in my eyes. He gets a sheepish look and rubs the back of his neck.

"I, uh, actually stayed here. I wanted to make sure you would be okay through the night. I hope that doesn't bother you, I made you some bread. But, I, um, heard you screaming, and I went to make sure you were okay." He says nervously. I don't know how to react.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." I say after a while. He nods and stands up.

"I'll go get you some. I also made hot chocolate if you'd like some." He asks. Hot chocolate? He sees the confusion on my face and smiles.

"It's good. I first tried it on the train to the Capitol. But I'll serve you some so you can try it." He says and I nod.

While he goes to the kitchen I think about my nightmare. It seems so strange, I've seen places similar while watching some of the Games on television, but I've never seen jabberjays used before. They're just a failed Capitol weapon.

He returns with a plate full of slices of bread and two cups of what he says is hot chocolate. He brings a small table and lays everything down. I pick up a slice of bread and a memory comes back to me.

This was the same kind of bread he threw to me years ago. The bread that gave me hope, and saved my family and I from starving. I don't realize that I've been staring at it for a long time until he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I say. I can tell he understands what I mean when he smiles.

"I didn't know if you would make the connection. I'm glad you did." He says with a smile. I smile back for once. He's the same Peeta Mellark who admired me from afar. The same boy with the bread.

"So what was it about?" He asks softly and I sigh. How do I explain something like that?

"I was in a jungle. With.. Finnick Odair? I don't know, but we were together in the jungle and I heard a scream. My sister's to be exact . . . I went to look for her, but it was just a bird. And then it was Gale's . . . Finnick was hearing screams of someone named Annie, too. But after he pulled me away, swarms of the birds found us and we were trapped behind some clear force. And it sounded like they were being tortured . . ." I say trailing off. I didn't mention that he was there. On the other side of the invisible force, trying to reach me. There's a hint of recognition in his face.

"That happened to you and Finnick in the 3rd Quarter Quell." He says softly in amazement. "Johanna and I tried to help you. Nothing worked. But Katniss, that's amazing." He says with a big smile.

He begins to lean in closer to me, and I become aware of what he is doing right when his lips are about to touch mine. But at the same moment, I hear a knock at the door, and immediately stand up to get it. He sits back quickly as if realizing what he was about to do. I see a little hurt on his face, but I'm not ready for that. I barely know him.

I walk over to the door and open it, expecting to find Haymitch here to join the party as usual. But I'm greeted with the face of my best friend.

"Gale!" I screech happily. Seeing him reminds me of the nightmare I had earlier and I almost throw myself at him to be able to touch him. He seems a little surprised because he takes a couple steps back before he returns the hug.

"I've missed you Catnip. I came over as soon as I heard." He tells me. I just hug him tighter. He's safe, alive, and here. He _did_ come to visit me. "Your mother called me." He adds.

I look up at him at the mention of my mother. "My mother? Is she here with you?" I ask looking behind him. He chuckles.

"I left as soon as I heard. She left on a later train, she'll most likely be here tomorrow. Hopefully she gets here earlier, though." He says with a smile. I smile back.

"Why did you get on a train? Did you move out of the District like my mother? When did we become allowed to move out of the Districts?" I ask, but he looks confused.

"Katniss, I live in District 2. Remember when I told you?" He says, the last part barely a whisper. Tears begin to fill my eyes.

"No, I don't remember." I say softly. I then hear Peeta's loud footsteps come closer and turn around.

I immediately feel the tension when Gale catches sight of Peeta. They exchange brief hello's before I let go of Gale.

"Gale, can I talk to you about something?" Peeta says to Gale.

"Her mother told me. I just . . . didn't expect it to be like this. But I know." Gale says. Peeta nods.

"So, Katniss. Did you know my mother still lived here? I'm sure she'd like to see you. I talked to here before I came here. She says she hasn't heard much from you, but she knew about what happened. I don't know why she didn't tell me herself though." Gale tells me. I nod. How could I ever stop talking to Hazelle?

"I'll see you later, Peeta." I tell him. He looks worried, but smiles. I can tell it's fake compared to his other's. I begin to wonder why he doesn't want me to go, but brush it off. Gale's my best friend.

Gale closes the door behind us and takes a good look at me. His face falls when it reaches my thighs, I see that he's looking at my hand. I'm confused before I realize that he's staring at the ring. I feel my face flush. Did he not know I was married?

"So you and bread boy are married?" He asks after a while. I begin to walk towards the exit because I know for a fact Hazelle doesn't live here. He grabs my shoulder and I turn around to look at him. His face is sad and I don't know how to respond.

"They say I am, and there's, um, obviously a ring on my finger to, um, prove it I guess. So, yeah. I think I am." I stutter. He laughs. But there's a hint of pain that only I would be able to recognize.

"I thought we had something special, Catnip. But I return to find you married? What happened?" He asks. I look down.

"I don't know." I say in defeat. "I don't ever remember talking to him before. I wake up from a supposed accident and find my whole life has changed. I'm married, apparently won The Hunger Games, live in the Victor's Village, you and my mother live in different Districts, and I have no idea where my little sister is! The worst part is, Haymitch and Peeta don't want to tell me anything! The least you can do is stop being selfish!" I say in exasperation. His face falls at the mention of my little sister.

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so hard on you." He says softly. I nod my head.

"Where does your mother live now?" I ask. He smiles.

"Follow me." He says. Right before we exit the Village, I stop and take a deep breath. He asks me if I'm okay and I nod. We then make our way to Hazelle's house.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Peeta's POV <span>**

After they leave, I immediately begin to feel suspicious of Gale. I watch them from the window. I watch her walk away from him before he touches her shoulder. She pauses before she gets a worried expression and says something. She looks down then, but it doesn't take long before she looks back up at him and seemingly yells at him.

I want to go out and help her, but I remember that she's been thinking the same as her 16-year-old self since she woke up, and I decide against it. When I look back, I see her smiling. They then make their way to the exit. I decide to clean up and bring some food to Haymitch.

I put the hot chocolate away and wash up. After that, I pack the bread so Haymitch can eat it.

As I make my way over, I decide to tell Haymitch about it. He's never been too fond of Gale. I enter his house and find him on his couch as always.

"Haymitch wake up, I have to tell you something." I say and watch as he stretches and says something incoherent before he really looks at me and asks what's wrong.

"Gale's back. I mean, it's not a problem that he's here but just that he's acting different towards her, and he just took her to his mother's house. I don't know exactly what happened, but she didn't want to talk about him after I came back." I tell him. Haymitch's eyebrows furrow as if he's thinking hard.

"I heard they got in a fight, but I don't know. She must've been mad that he left her for District 2. But watch him. They were close before she met you. She thinks she's 16. I understand he loves her. Don't let her get away from you." He tells me.

"I don't know when they'll be back. But I don't know what to do. I know he loves her. Or at least did. From what I saw just now, she loves him too." I say.

"You'll be fine, boy. She chose you over him before. Let her little heart find it's way back to you. Don't rush her, you know how stubborn she is. Especially when I first met her. Now let's look for those tapes." He says.

"Yeah. And she also remembered the jabberjays in the Quarter Quell." I say proudly. He looks at me with a stunned look. I just nod my head and a small smile appears.

"Maybe she'll get her memory back soon then. Now come one, these tapes are important." He says, and we begin our search for the tapes.

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Katniss POV<span>**

When we're insides Hazelle's little home, she asks if we'd like tea and I nod. Iit reminds me of the hot chocolate Peeta wanted me to try. Maybe I can try it another day.

"So Gale tells me that you"re suffering from some memory loss, I'm sure your mother has a remedy to-" She begins before Gale interrupts her.

"I think this is something that can heal on it's own." Gale says quickly. I frown.

"To help with what Hazelle?" I ask curiously. Gales gives her a look.

"To help with your memory, although it's not guranteed." She tells me with a smile. I can feel my face light up, maybe there is hope for getting my memory back.

* * *

><p>We spend all day there before I request to go back home. Gale and I say our goodbye's and make our way back to my house.<p>

When we get there, he stops me from going inside. I look to see what he wants, only to be met with a kiss. I don't know how to react. He's never done anything like this before, so I just stand, frozen. He pulls away after realizing that I'm not going to reciprocate the action. He looks disappointed, and out of embarassment I hurriedly enter the house and slam the door shut.

I lean my back against the door once I'm inside and sigh. What's happening? I bury my face in my hands until I feel a pinch. I immediately pull away and inspect my hands. The first thing my eyes see is none other than my wedding ring.

Oh no. What did I do? I'm supposed to be married. I bang the door and yell in frustration. I've already ruined my life by getting into this stupid accident and now I'm kissing someone other than my supposed husband. I can't ruin my life even more.

"Get yourself together Katniss Everdeen." I say to myself.

* * *

><p><span><strong> Peeta's POV<strong>

I exit my house on my way to Katniss' to see if she's back, but when I look over at her house I see her kissing Gale. My heart feels as if someone were ripping it right out of my chest. I watch as he pulls away and she runs inside. Gale stands there for a while, and that's when I find the courage to confront him. He sees me when he turns around and smiles.

"I know what you're doing and you better stop it right now. Katniss is a married woman. You had your chance." I yell at him, but my words don't seem to affect him one bit. He just chuckles.

"No, as far as Katniss knows, she's been single her entire life. Let her go, Mellark. She doesn't even know who you are. You just came in at a weak moment when I was gone." He says with a smirk. Anger rises up in me and I'm about tackle him when I feel someone pull me back.

"What is up with you two? I heard you guys arguing from my house. I'm surprised Katniss hasn't come out herself and beaten the shit out of both of you." Haymitch yells at us and Gale nods to me.

"Peeta here is just mad that I'm telling him why Katniss 'chose him'. Not to mention the fact that she just kissed me. I guess bread boy didn't like what he saw." He says. Haymitch lets go of me and walks over to Gale.

"Peeta didn't abandon her like you did. So don't try to start anything. You better take a step down, Katniss chose to marry him because she _loves_ him. You're the one moving in at a weak moment, trying to get her while she can't remember anything about him. And from my understanding, Katniss was mad at you after the rebellion. Nothing's changed." Haymitch tells him.

"Okay. We'll just see who she chooses now. And as of right now, it's looking like she'll choose me." Gale fires back and walks off. I look at Haymitch and he shakes his head. I just sigh and make my way over to her house, with Haymitch going back to his own house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter was fun to write! I hope you guys liked me adding Gale into the story now! What do you think she'll do? Decide to go with Gale or stay with Peeta? Anywho! To the guest who always writes kind reviews, PLEASE MAKE AN ACCOUNT. I WOULD LOVE TO TALK TO YOU! YOU SOUND LIKE SUCH AN AWESOME PERSON! Also, special shoutout to Emilee Amethyst! She's been very supportive and a great reviewer!<em>**

**_Xoxo, Daisy_**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hunger Games_ or _The Vow_

**Katniss' POV**

I feel myself falling forward and open my eyes immediately. I see that I'm sitting in front of the door and crawl away from it.

I look up to find Peeta staring at me with a weird epression on his face and I get a sheepish smile on my face realizing how strange this must look to him, so I stand up.

"You okay?" He asks and I nod.

"I was just sitting down." I tell him.

"On the floor? You have a couple couches in your living room. But I guess the floor's comfortable." He says and I scowl. A big smile spreads across his face at seeing my expression.

"What do you want?" I ask trying to change the subject and his smile falters.

"I just wanted to tell you that Haymitch and I found the tapes. We could watch them at my house tomorrow." He says.

"Okay. Is that all?" I ask and he shakes his head so I raise my eyebrows.

"Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight, to make sure you'll be okay?" He shyly asks. I don't know what to say, but because of my expierence from last night, I decide to let him.

"Yes. You can stay in the extra room upstairs if you'd like." I tell him and he nods.

When we get upstairs, he takes the room across from mine and we say goodnight. I enter the bathroom to brush my teeth and glance at the ring on my finger. I sigh and take it off. It's beautiful and all, but I don't deserve it.

After I brush my teeth, I take out my braid, go to my room, and change into more comfortable clothes for the night. I place the ring in a small box I find on my dresser and lay down in my bed.

I can't help but worry about having another nightmare, it's the only thing that occupies my mind and I can't sleep. But finally, after what feels like hours of tossing and turning, I'm finally able to find sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I find myself in an unfamiliar place. I see many people in white uniforms going to help children that were hurt from the exploding parachutes. And then I see her. Hard to tell, but I know it's her. I see the blonde braid trailing down her back, and the little duck tail formed by her untucked shirt.<em>

_I then go, pushing through the crowd, trying to reach her. I try to shout her name above the loud crowd of people. I almost reach her when she finally hears me. She looks at me, and I watch as her lips begin to form my name._

_And then the rest of the parachutes go off._

_I am on fire. The balls of flame shot over the barricade to where I standed. I was just turning away when one caught me._

* * *

><p>I wake up with a gasp and shoot up. I immediately get up out of my bed and run to my mirror.<p>

"I'm okay." I whisper to myself as silent tears run down my cheeks. My Prim. My sweet little Prim. Did that really happen? My last nightmare.. Peeta said it was true, that it happened. But I hope with all of my might that this wasn't. Although it all seemed very real, I manage to catch sight of my faded scars on my face and I begin to trace them.

My tears turn to sobs as I realize that these came from burns. Is that where they came from? I jump at the sound of someone entering my room and turn to find Peeta.

"Prim's dead?" I ask, my voice cracking. He looks confused before he comes to give me a hug.

"Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry." He says softly but I push him away.

"Why didn't you tell me? Prim's the only thing in this world that I care about and I come to find out that she's dead? Prim's the only reason I kept willing myself to never give up, and she's gone!" I yell at him. He's at a loss for words.

"Say something! When did that happen? Where?" I ask him. I see him open his mouth before something flashes through his eyes and he walks out. Anger rushes through me and I follow him down stairs.

I find him in the dining room clenching the back of a chair and I become confused, but it's immediately replaced with anger once again.

"Katniss, go to your room. Now." He says through clenched teeth. I shake my head and begin to walk closer to him, but he snaps.

"I said go now. I don't want you to get hurt, go." He yells, and I jump. His tone makes a chill run through me and I comply, running upstairs. I don't know what's wrong, but I begin to blame myself. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him.

After about an hour, I go back downstairs. I don't find him anywhere, but I don't think much of it although I worry about what happened. I don't want to go back to sleep, so I decide to go to Gale's house.

* * *

><p>I decide that it's around 5 and knock on their door. Gale answers and he smiles.<p>

"What brings you here so early?" He asks me and I sigh.

"Couldn't sleep so I decided to come over here." I tell him and he nods.

"Sorry about that. What do you think about going hunting?" He asks and I smile. I feel like I haven't been hunting in years.

"Great. I know you wouldn't pass up the offer." He says and we begin our walk to the woods.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

"I don't know, I guess she had a dream about what happened in the Capitol at the end of the rebellion. She was angry and I guess that triggered a flashback. I know I didn't hurt her, but as soon as it was over I felt ashamed of myself and came over here." I tell Haymitch and he sighs.

"I didn't think it was right to hide that from her either but it was for her own good. Who knows what would've happened if we layed that on her too soon." He says.

"Her dreams seem to be giving her back some memories, but so far only bad ones. First the jabberjays, and then this. What's next? I thought she ouldn't have to suffer with so many bad memories but they're just terrorizing her when she sleeps." I say.

"Calm down. When you watch the tapes with her today, she'll understand more and be prepared. But from now on, don't hold anything back from her. Answer every question she asks. As much as you think the truth might hurt her, she needs to know." He says and I nod.

"Take the tapes and get ready to watch them with her. Reapings first, then the interviews, and lastly the Games. Good luck." He says with a slight smile and I thank him and leave with the few tapes.

I expect to find home, but to my surprise she's gone and I bet I know where she went too. I get everything ready decide to make some food while I wait for her to get back.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Katniss' POV<strong>

"Katniss, he's not safe. What if he hurts you one of these days. Knowing how stubborn you are, I'm surprised you even listened to him when he told you to leave." Gale says in anger. I sigh. I told him about wha happened earlier and I completely regret it because he's just mad and scaring off game.

"And why didn't you tell me. I trust you the most out of everyone. I mentioned her yesterday but you didn't say a thing." I question and he pauses.

"I thought they'd already told you." He says avoiding my eyes. I get suspicious.

"But I told you that I didn't know where she was. You could've told me then." I say. He's silent for a while.

"I saved her when District 12 was bombed after you blew up the aren in the Quarter Quell." He says and my eyes widen.

"What?" I say confused and he just stays silent once again.

"District 12 was bombed? Because of me?" I say with tears in my eyes and he nods. That's why I found it so different... I look at him for more information, but when he stays silent, I take the oppurtunity to run away, back to my house.

I've always been fast, and I run through town with my bow and arrows in tow because I didn't want to let him catch up with me if I put them away. I find myself running back to my old house, and see that it's gone. My tears are running down my cheeks even more now as I remember that I don't live here now, and once again take off in a sprint to my house in the Victors Village.

When I get there, I'm relieved that he's not waiting outside and I run in, locking the door behind me. I throw my bow and arrows to the side, what was I expecting to find in the late winter. I probably just wanted to spend time with Gale alone.

Peeta walks in and has a questioning look on his face. I don't let myself get mad again because of what happened the last time and I take a deep breath before questioning him.

"Why didn't you tell me that District 12 was bombed?" I ask quietly. He too takes a deep breath, but walks away. I'm confused, why does he do this? I wipe away my tears before I follow him.

"I have the tapes, why don't we watch them first. The Quell will explain most of it." He says softly and I nod. We go to the television and I sit down on the couch as he turns on the tape. He sits down and I get comfortable, ready to learn about what I've missed the past 10 years.

* * *

><p>Thank you to the lovely Guest who requested the flashback because it was a good idea, I didn't want Katniss to be stressed with having to deal with Peeta's flashbacks, but it's all about taking risks. (: Oh and The Hunger Games will be on ABC Family tonight at 76 Central and guess who's watching? Me of course! I watched it last night but who cares, I'm watching it again! It's on at 7 for me, haha!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or The Vow

* Sorry in advance for any grammar misakes, I'm not exactly the best self editor, haha! *

**Katniss' POV **

"Haymitch had the 3 hour tape that we watched after the Games during our interview with Caesar. Effie Trinket thought it would be nice to give to Haymitch when we returned to District 12. He didn't care for it then, but we're grateful for it now." He says with a shy smile when he sits down.

I bet they never thought I'd be stupid enough to do something as bad as loosing my memory. But our escort did the right thing.

* * *

><p>The tape starts with the reaping. Not the boring beginning, but the moment when Effie Trinket announces that it's time for the drawing, "Ladies first!" she'd said. It was dead silent as she fished through the girls' reaping bowl and selected the slip of paper.<p>

For some reason, although I already knew who would be reaped, I still hoped that the name would not be my sister's. And that I would never have to volunteer. But when she says "Primrose Everdeen." My heart sinks, although it was 10 years ago.

I could hear slight murmuring as Prim made her way to the steps. And that's when I hear the voice. "Prim!" it said, "Prim!" I watch as I make my way to her and push her behind me, guarding her from her fate.

"I volunteer!" I say loudly, as if I was afraid they wouldn't hear me. "I volunteer as tribute!" I yell.

The people on stage look slightly confused before Effie breaks the silence. "Lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um..." She says unsure of herself. Of course. No one ever volunteered in District 12.

"What does it matter." the mayor says sadly. "What does it matter." He repeats. "Let her come forward." He says, but Prim is screaming, unwilling to let me go.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" she says.

"Prim, let go," I say coldly. "Let go!" I repeat. I then see Gale pick up Prim and take her away. I make my way up the steps next to Effie.

"Well, bravo!" she says. "That's the spirit of the Games!" she adds beforing asking for my name.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say.

"I bet my butons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" She says happily. I feel angry at what she said in the beginning, 'Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we?' I can't believe I just stood there and did nothing!

Peeta somehow senses my anger and awkwardly pats my shoulder. "Being raised in the Capitol, she doesn't know any better. You were actually really fond of her." He says softly. I scowl. How could I be fond of _that_?

"I could never be fond of her. She simply helped bring children to their death by choosing their names." I said. My coldness never seems to affect him, he always smiles.

"You understood then that she didn't know any better. But I can understand how you despise her now." He says. I don't understand why I ever married someone like him. We are exact opposites.

But then I feel my cheeks burn as I remember that I took off the ring, and how bad that must be. He would be crushed if he noticed. I turn to the screen to try and distract myself, but Peeta has already noticed my mysterious embarassment.

"What's wrong?" He asks in concern. I never blush. And I guess that didn't change over the years.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that somethings wrong if nothing is wrong." I say, rushing my words out of my mouth. He just chuckles.

"Katniss, you've always been a bad liar. I learned that a long time ago. You never lie anymore, because you know that I can tell whether you're telling the truth or not." He says with a smirk. I scowl at him and quickly hide my left hand before he can make any connections.

I watch as we are taken into the Justice Building after the anthem and the clip of the reapings end, and the chariot ride begins. Peeta is still watching me, trying to decypher what caused my embarrassment, but after the first few chariots roll out, he turns back to the screen.

Do I put it back on or wait for him to notice? I don't want to because it makes Gale upset, not to mention that I don't _feel_ married. But I don't want to hurt Peeta either. I'm still upset with Gale though. I look over to Peeta's left hand and see that he is still wearing his ring and bite my lip.

I mustly have truly loved him if I'd married him. And he's still devoted to me even though I show no love to him at all. I decide to give him a chance. I can't abandon him all at once, because the old me found him special enough to keep. To marry.

I turn my attention back to the screen when I hear loud cheers, and see Peeta and I covered in flames. We look dazzling, and I notice we're holding hands.

But it's what I do for the rest of the ride that suprises me the most. I genuinely smile, wave, and blow kisses to the crowd. I see myself catch a rose, smell it, and blow a kiss back as well. The crowd goes crazy in response, and my name is the only thing you can hear above the roar.

"I'd never seen you act like that before the chariot ride. It was quite a surprise to me. You were usually very hostile." Peeta says with a slight smile.

"It's surprising me too." I respond, and Peeta laughs. His laugh sends a rush of warmth through me and I can't help but smile back.

The cameras are still on us as we enter the city circle, before it goes back to show the faces of the other tributes as well. But still, I notice that the cameras linger on us, before it cuts off after we all enter the Training Center.

Next, I see the face of what must be the District 1 male tribute, and the number 9 flash before him. Of course.

Career tributes traditionally always score from 8 to 10, and I notice that everyone else scores an average of 5. The littlest tribute pulls a 7, and I feel proud for her. The boy from her District gets a 10.

Peeta's face (which looks the same, but a little more youthful) appears on the screen after the little girl, and he scores an 8. I smile. That's a great score, especially for someone from our District. Then my face flashes, and to my surprise, the number 11 follows.

"I got an 11?" I ask Peeta in disbelief. "What did I do? Or did I not tell you what I did?" I ask him. He chuckles and I look over at him as my name is called, for what I believe is the interview.

"You came back crying from your training session, and refused to say what you did at first. But you eventually did tell us that you shot an arrow at the Gamemakers." He says, and my jaw drops.

"They gave me an 11 for that?" I ask, surely they'd have given me a 2 for that, but he nods his head. Wow. My family must've been so proud.

"Now, Katniss, when you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?" Caesar asks. I seem to pause for a second before I respond.

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" I ask. The audience laughs at my response.

"Yes. Start then." Caesar tells me.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." I say lifting my skirt. "I mean, look at it!" I add.

I get a big response form the audience and look off into the audience. I slightly nod, and begin to spin in a circle. The audience loves it.

"Oh, do that again!" Caesar tells me after I stop, and I do as I'm told, and start spinning again. My dress seems to engulf me in flames, and the audience is cheering loudly. I grab Caesar's arm when I stop, but he tells me not to stop.

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" I say giggling. I'm doing it again, I never giggle. Did being in the Capitol's spotlight change me? It couldn't have. I'd never allow it.

Caesar wraps an arm around me. "Don't worry, I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentor's footsteps." He says, and the camera finds Haymitch, who waves them away while everyone hoots and hollers.

"It's all right, she's safe with me. So, how about that training score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint what happened there." Caesar tells me.

I see myself glance at the balcony overhead, biting my lip. "Um . . . all I can say, is I think it was a first." I tell Caesar. The camera zooms in on the Gamemakers, who chuckle and nod.

"You're killing us. Details, details." Caesar says.

I wave a hand over towards the balcony. "I'm not supposed to talk about it, right?" I ask.

"She's not!" says a Gamemaker in response.

"Thank you. Sorry. My lips are sealed." I tell Caesar.

"Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping. And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her." Caesar asks gently.

I see myself hesitate. I turn from Caesar and look into the audience. "Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything." I say. The audience was silent, taking in everything I had to say.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asks.

"She asked me to try really hard to win." I tell him.

"And what did you say?" Caesar asks in wonder.

"I swore I would." I say quieter than ever.

"I bet you did." Caesar says before the buzzer goes off.

"Sorry, we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve." Caesar says, and the applause continues long after I take my seat, and Peeta takes the stage.

Peeta and Caesar act as if they've known each other their whole life. Peeta compares tributes to bread, tells a story about how dangerous the Capitol's showers were, and then ultimately asks Caesar if he smells like roses as they take turns smelling each other, before Caesar asks him if he has a girlfriend back home, and the real fun begins.

Peeta hesitates before shaking his head.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come one, what's her name." Caesar prompts. Peeta sighs.

"Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." Peeta tells Caesar.

I begin to listen more carefully then.

"She have another fellow?" Caesar asks him.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her." Peeta tells him.

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" Caesar says encouragingly. I smirk. He just told me to try hard to win, but now he was telling Peeta tow in for some mystery lover.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning . . . won't help in my case." Peeta tells Caesar.

"Why ever not?" Caesar asks in confusion.

Peeta blushes the deepest shade of red I've ever seen. "Because . . . because . . . she came here with me." He manages to say.

The cameras hold on him for a little while. As what he says sinks in, before I'm on screen.

I look surprised, as if I want to say something back, but nothing comes. I eventually just press my lips together and look down.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck."Caesar says gently, and I can surprisingly hear pain in his voice.

"It's not good." Peeta replies softly.

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady." Caesar says. "She didn't know?" He adds.

Peeta shakes his head before responding. "Not until now." He says.

The screen is on me as I look up, and see that my cheeks have also turned a bright red.

"Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" Caesar asks to the audience, and they scream in response.

"Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours." Caesar tells him, and the crowd roars louder than it ever had before.

Peeta says thank you before turning back to his seat. The camera is on us as the anthem plays before the screen blacks out, and the camera rises up from the point of view of a male tribute I recognize to be from District 1.

My heart rate begins to speed up and my breath catches in my throat.

It's time to watch 22 tributes be slaughtered, and I'm not ready. Not ready to watch 2 hours and 30 minutes of these Games.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice booms.

In 60 seconds, the gong will sound, and innocent children will die.

I try to take deep and calming breaths, but they don't work. I'm worried that I'll start hyperventilating when Peeta softly says my name and I turn to him.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry, you've watched Games before haven't you?" He asks in a soft voice. But I slowly shake my head.

"Of course I've watched Games before. But not _my_ Games. I don't kill a lot of people, do I? I don't turn into a savage who kills half the tributes, right?" I question frantically and begin to panic. The Hunger Games can do anything to a tribute.

Peeta grabs my face with one hand so I look at him, and my right hand with another.

"Listen to me. You only killed 4 people. 2 without really meaning to, 1 out of anger, and another out of mercy." He says looking into my eyes and I begin to calm down.

"Okay. Don't let go." I say. He looks puzzled for a minute and takes his hand off my face, but before he even thinks of letting go of the light grip he has on my hand, I tightly intertwine my fingers with his.

Peeta understands what I mean now. "I won't." He says lightly, and then we hear the gong sound.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because as usual, it was fun to write! And I just wanted to let you all know that I didn't update because I went on vacation to Florida and I have to say, it's very nice there, but the 14 hour drive from where I live was horrible! At least I got some ideas, haha. I left the 19th and just got back today at 5 in the morning! Anywho, to Mackenzie, I think that you SHOULD make an account because I'd love to read your stories and PM you! You seem like such an awesome person! See you all next chapter!<p>

Xoxo, Daisy


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Hunger Games _or _The Vow. _

* Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes I make in this chapter. *

**Katniss' POV**

It's madness. They're either smart and run into the woods, or crazy and go for the Cornucopia. I turn out to be one of the crazy tributes, hesitantly picking up bread and a plastic square. I also sprint to a backpack and end up fighting for it with another tribute.

He eventually coughs blood into my face and I stumble back, disgusted. When I look up, a career tribute is aiming for me with her knife. I make a mad dash for the woods and put the pack on my shoulders. Somehow, I know to hike the backpack up to cover my head, and her knife lodges into it.

She doesn't chase me into the woods, and the camera flashes over the bloodbath. I'm disgusted. Four tributes are already dead. Not even fifteen minutes into these Games.

Peeta's first seen when he asks for entrance into the Career pack. I can't believe it, and I actually feel betrayed when he tells them that he knows where to find me. My grip on Peeta's hand loosens a little, and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"You were mad about my joining the Careers then, too. But I didn't _really_ want them to find you." He whispers and tightens his grip on my hand. I'm confused, but he shakes his head and I keep quiet.

I'm seen again when the canons begin to sound. I count them before my face gets a worried look on it and I slump down to the ground. I'm confused as to why I did that. Shouldn't I be happy that I'm alive after the bloodbath? I close my eyes and try to remember. But nothing comes up and I get frustrated.

"I'd always wanted to ask you about that too. If you had a secret friend or something, that you were worried if they died. But I was by your side up until we entered the arena." Peeta says softly.

I open my eyes. "It's too bad I can't remember." I say barely above a whisper. He gives me a sad look.

"It's not your fault. Maybe one day you can remember at least some things." He says hopefully. I shake my head.

"It won't be the same. I want to remember everything. Not just some things. I don't want to just live by what people tell me. Or by what I watch." I say raising my voice.

"But maybe it's better if you don't remember everything." He says, his voice barely there. As soon as that sinks in, I stand and pull my hand away.

"Why? Is there something that you're hiding from me? I don't want to live by the happy little things that happened in my life, I need to know what I went through." I basically yell.

"But there are things from your past that you don't want to remember. Things from your past that constantly haunt you. And I don't want that." He says. I'm still fuming, but I understand what he means. I wrap my arms around myself.

"I don't care. I want to know everything that I can't remember. No matter how bad it is. I can watch these Games, but I still won't remember why I did what I did, I won't understand my actions. Right now, the only thing I understand is why I volunteered." I say exasperated.

"It's hard for me too, you know? What if the one person you loved more than anything didn't remember anything about you. Didn't remember why she ever loved you. And to top it all off, she took it upon herself to remove her own wedding ring." He says with tears in his eyes. My face heats up like before. He did notice.

"Well, I'm sorry. The one person I love most in this world is dead. And I don't feel married. The only people I love at the moment are my mother and maybe Gale." I say with an edge in my voice. His tears begin to spill.

"And you're probably just going to end up going with him or your mother. Forgetting about anything that happened after you turned sixteen. You know that neither Gale or your mother tried to contact you after the rebellion. They just left." He says, and I'm confused.

"You're lying. Maybe my mother, but not Gale. Why else would he have come back? He still and has always cared." I say, but he just shakes his head.

"Your mother wouldn't come back because she didn't want to be reminded of what happened to Prim. You and Gale had some sort of fallout in the Capitol and you refused to speak of him. All you told me was that 'it was all his fault'. He's using you Katniss. Taking advantage of your memory loss, just so he can take you away from me." He tells me as if I'm stupid.

"No," I say. "Stop it. I'm not yours. I wanted to give you a chance but you're messing with my head. Please stop." I say and feel my own tears fall down my cheeks. "I'll be with Gale if you need me." I add and walk out of my house.

My house! I stop in my tracks. I'm mad at Gale. I'm sure he'll still gladly accept me into his home, but I decide to kick Peeta out of my house. I need to watch these Games. I can do it on my own, too.

I stomp back in my house and point a finger to my door.

"Please leave. I just remembered that this is my house. I can watch these Games on my own," I tell him. "I'll ask you or maybe even Haymitch if I have any questions." I say bravely. His tears are gone, but he still seems hesitant to leave despite my outburst.

I look at him expectedly until he finally gets up. He makes his way over to me and stands before me. I hate to have to look up at him because of his height. He seems to contemplate something, and then embraces me in a tight hug. I stand my guard and don't hug him back.

"I'm not going to just let you walk out of my life like that. I hope you know that. You're much too important." Peeta whispers. "The tape for the Seventy-fifth Games is there too." He says before walking out.

I watch him leave and shut the door behind him.

I can't tell my feelings for Peeta Mellark yet. Sometimes I like him, but other times I despise him. I really don't want it to be like this, only I refuse to believe what he says about Gale. What he said about my mother is believable. Of course she'd walk out of my life again.

I return to find myself dodging fireballs. _Now I'm really the Girl on Fire_. I think while chuckling to myself.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Games are confusing without Peeta. I hate to admit that I do need him to watch these Games. But they make my emotions go out of control. I went from feeling suspense, to crying, to being angry, back to crying, and then angry again. The end had me the most confused because Peeta and I were so sweet and loving. I seemed to care about him so much, that I refused to let him die.<p>

But why? Guilt or love? I can't decide. But what I do at the end makes me lean towards love. When the Capitol doctors take him away from me, I scream and pound at the door hysterically as if they were trying to hurt him. And as much as I don't want to admit it, our love is unmistakable.

As soon as the tape is over I go upstairs and take a long bath before brushing my teeth and rebraiding my hair.

For some reason, I dread tomorrow and lay in bed awake for what seems like forever before exhaustion takes me over.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sprinting as fast as I can, trying to get away from them. I can't let those things catch me. Not after I've seen what they're capable of. Not after they basically mauled Cato to death. I hear their growling and snarling before I see them, and I'm trying to sprint faster, but I can't. I'm already running as fast and hard as I can. <em>

_A blood curdling scream escapes my lips when one flings itself at me and claws at my feet. I stumble to the ground and scream again when I see that it's only a few feet away from me and I crawl away before realizing I'm being stupid and get up to start running again, only to run into one of the beasts._

_I cower away in fear and they slowly corner me to a tree before finally attacking me. . ._

My screams are the first thing I register when I wake up.

I'm drenched in my own sweat and I'm panting like anIt's animal. I run to my bathroom, but I don't see any bite or scratch marks over my body. I'm okay. I'm not in the Games. I survived those Games long ago. And I'm okay. I allow myself a small smile.

I can't bear the thought of sleeping again, so I decide to shower again because I feel sticky from sweat.

* * *

><p>When I'm done showering and brushing my teeth, I check the time and see that it's almost five in the morning.<p>

I feel really nervous. I keep on seeing the animals that terrorized me in my Games in every shadow. I feel as if they're everywhere and out of paranoia, turn on every light in my house.

I feel safe then, and decide to watch the third Quarter Quell.

Peeta told me that District 13 gave them this one because the Capitol didn't bother with the tapes of these Games. And it's because this is when the rebellion began.

Everything appears in the same order, and Peeta and I outshine the others again during the chariot ride. We get high training scores, making history as we both scored a 12, and I wonder what we did to earn those scores.

Peeta's interview blows me away as it did the previous Games when he announces that we are married and I am pregnant. I'm baffled at the information and begin to question everything.

How long have Peeta and I been married? Where is the supposed child? Did it die? The thought of my own child dying makes my heart ache with longing. . .

The Games go by quickly with 16 tributes dying the first two days, and like the last Games, this one sends me into an emotional roller coaster.

I cry when Peeta's heart stops, cry when Mags dies, laugh when Finnick and I joke around, cry when Finnick and I are tortured by the jabberjays, I even cry when Peeta explains why I should live instead of him. It's ridiculous. Something in my subconscious causes me to do all these things, and my heart feels a pang everytime I see Finnick. But I don't understand why. Maybe it's because I haven't seen or heard of him since I woke up.

The end leaves me disoriented because of the turn of events, I end up blowing up the arena before the tape abruptly ends.

I still have so many questions, and decide to go to Peeta's house even though it's eight in the morning. To my surprise, no one answers when I knock. I decide to just go back to my house and check back later, but before I close my door, Haymitch startles me as he appears out of no where.

"I need to talk to you, Sweetheart." He says, I scowl at the nickname but step aside so he can enter my home. He sits down on my couch and I sit across from him, waiting for what he has to say.

"Look, Katniss. I don't know if Peeta's told you about what happened to him after your last Games, but it's very serious." Haymitch says and I shake my head.

"Well, the Capitol captured him and two other Victors after you blew up the arena. Peeta and Johanna Mason were tortured for information on the rebellion. Peeta knew nothing, but Johanna had a lot of information. They still tortured Peeta to use him against you though, in hopes you would stop aiding the rebels." Haymitch tells me. I don't react, so he continues.

"The Capitol used his worst fears against him using Tracker Jacker venom. His love for you turned into fear and hatred. He tried to kill you the first time he saw you after we rescued him. You were heart broken. Now your roles are reversing, but in a much different way." Haymitch says.

"This time, Peeta's the one trying desperately to get you back instead of you trying to get him back. You loved him very much, and he learned to love you again too. But his torture left scars, and he has flashbacks from time to time. He had one yesterday night because he was afraid that you would leave him for Gale." Haymitch says in a soft tone.

"But how did the Capitol get him?" I ask, he chuckles at my question.

"You hated me when you found out that I didn't rescue him from the arena. But he was too far away, and we had to clear out quickly because President Snow was coming to get you all. We didn't have time to get Peeta and Johanna." His voice has gotten softer and he looks as if he's remembering something.

"Please don't give up on him yet. He's loved you since he was five years old. That's over twenty years. And you've loved him for over ten years."Haymitch pleads.

"I can't promise you anything. And I'm sorry for that. But I guess I can try." I say. His face looks relieved. "One question though." I say. Haymitch just raises his eyebrows so I take a deep breath before asking my question.

"What happened to my baby Peeta talked about during his interview with Caesar in the Quarter Quell?" I ask. Haymitch gives me the weirdest look before he sighs.

"Katniss, you were never pregnant. That was just something Peeta said to try and get the Games cancelled." Haymitch says tiredly.

"Oh." I say. I am about to ask him more when I hear my door open and a woman's voice rings out.

"Where you at brainless? Your mom and I have arrived! Maybe I can get Annie over here too." She says. Haymitch begins to laugh, but I'm confused. Who does she think she's calling brainless?

* * *

><p><em>As always, it was a joy to write this chapter and I hope you all liked it! PM me if you have any questions! And can I just say that all you lovely Guests who review should make an account because I'd just love talking to you all! Until next time!<em>

_Xoxo, Daisy_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Hunger Games _or _The Vow_.

**Katniss' POV**

"Come, we're in here, Johanna." Haymitch yells.

I watch as Johanna Mason walks into the room, my mother in tow. I'm confused. We didn't seem very fond of each other in the Games, having slapped me when I stood up for Wiress and attacked me when we were taking the coil to the water.

I act out of impulse when she steps up to me and I slap her, hard. She stumbles back and falls to the ground. My mother gasps and Haymitch pulls me down to the couch.

"What the hell was that for? You're lucky I like you, or I'd have murdered you in a second." She says. I pull my wrist away from Haymitch's grasp and glare at Johanna.

"You tried to kill me. You don't like me at all, seems as if you hate me." I fire back. She scowls and turns to Haymitch.

"What's wrong with her? I thought you said she was fine, just a little jacked up." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Forgot to mention she has memory loss. She just got done watching the Quarter Quell. Don't try anything, it's not her fault." Haymitch tells her. Something flickers in her eyes and she sighs as she looks over at me.

"I only stabbed your arm to take the tracking device out of it so the Capitol wouldn't be able to locate you. I hope you know that the Capitol captured and tortured me after that." She spits out. My glare softens and I remember what Haymitch told me and I feel my face burn.

"I'm sorry. Haymitch told me about that, but I forgot." I say softly and stare at the ground, avoiding their looks.

"Don't make me feel bad for you. I'm not the one who slapped you. We kind of became friends back in District 13 though." Johanna tells me. I look up at her.

"Are we friends with Beetee, Finnick, and Annie too?" I ask her. Her face immediately changes from a slight smile to pain. I wonder if I've asked something wrong when she stands up and turns away from me. I look over at Haymitch, but he looks sad too.

"Did I ask something wrong?" I say softly. They can't even look at me. Johanna mentioned Annie earlier, so maybe we're friends with her.

"Are Beetee and Finnick okay?" I ask. Johanna shakes her head and laughs. But her laugh is full of pain instead of happiness. She turns around and looks at Haymitch.

"You didn't tell her about Finnick?" She says with a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Haymitch shakes his head.

"It never came up." He says looking at her.

"What happened to Finnick?" I ask. They look at me, then at each other. Haymitch nods at Johanna and she looks at me with a sigh.

"He died during the rebellion. You guys were really close. He helped you cope when both of your lovers were taken by the Capitol. Some stupid lizard mutts got him before you could do anything about it. He left behind Annie and their son, you know?" She says softly.

"Maybe that's why something in me hurt every time I saw Finnick on the tape. What about Beetee?" I ask.

"Looks like your subconcious is still well aware of what you've been through. And Beetee's fine. He's still one of the best inventors this country knows." She says with a scoff. "So where's Peeta?" She says after a minute. I look over at Haymitch because I don't have an answer.

"Back at my house. Poor boy had a bad flashback and thought it'd be better if I watched him. Both of us barely slept last night." He tells her and I begin to feel guilty. I treated him pretty badly yesterday.

"Can't brainless here help with that stuff?" Johanna asks and I glare at her.

"I think she's actually the one who caused it. Katniss here's done nothing since she got better but hang out with Gale." He replies and she gives me the weirdest look.

"After all you went through to get Peeta back, you're just gonna kick him in the dust and run off with someone you hated? You _are_ stupid." She says with a look of disgust on her face. I roll my eyes and make my way towards my stairs and hope they get the hint and leave.

"We might as well call Annie over here. It's like a reunion over here. Annie might even be able to talk some sense into Katniss. Annie was strong enough to raise Finnick's look alike without braking down. Katniss really needs to wake the fuck up. And soon. Where's the phone in here?" I hear Johanna say as I walk upstairs.

I lock myself in my room and lay on my bed. I wish there was someone here who I trusted. _If only Prim was still here_. I think as tears begin to run down my cheeks.

I jump at the sound of loud banging on my door.

"Hey brainless, you didn't even say hi to your mom. That's really rude. Your mom and I are staying here by the way. My stuff's outside. I'll make myself comfortable and hopefully you come out before I'm done. Oh and Annie and little Finn are coming! So get ready for even more roomates." She yells.

Great.

I decide that I won't be a prisoner in my own home and leave to look for my mother. I find her in one of the rooms down the hall unpacking.

"Hey mom." I say quietly. She looks up and smiles.

"Hello Katniss. I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help you." She says, but I shush her.

"It's fine. I'm just having a little trouble remembering what happened the last ten years. You'd be really helpful with that, you know? It's hard finding out that your little sister is dead without the support of someone close to you. Like your mom." I say almost accusingly. She sighs.

"I couldn't bear the thought of coming back to this District. It reminded me too much of Prim and your father. It hurt me to leave you Katniss." She says softly.

"But I needed you. I must've been damaged. Broken. And you just left me. It's as if you didn't even care about me. I was only 17. No one that age should have to go through so much trauma. They say I haven't seen you in eleven years mom. Eleven years." I say, my voice cracking.

"But you had Peeta, and you loved him so much. More than me. You even had Haymitch, and he loved you too. You and Peeta were like his own kids." She says.

"But I'm your kid. You should've been here to help me heal. Not run off to some other District far away from where I was." I say. Her skin has gotten a golden tan to it from living in District 4.

"I know, and I'm sorry Katniss. I should have come back here with you instead of running away from my problems." She says softly. I nod, but I just walk out after this. I should talk to Johanna now.

Her room turns out to be across from mine.

"Hey." I say hen I enter her room. She looks at me and raises her eyebrows.

"Back so soon?" She asks and I scoff.

"I guess. And I really am sorry about earlier." I say.

"A warning would've been nice. Annie said she'd try to be here tomorrow. But Finn's an annoying little kid. I love him all the same though." She says with a laugh. I smile.

"I can't believe you and Peeta haven't had a kid already. Annie and I've been waiting for years. Especially after you two got married. You invited Annie and I to your wedding by the way." She says.

"I never want to have kids." I tell her. She looks surprised.

"You said maybe at your wedding. Peeta wants them badly, and he'd be a great father. I don't know about you though, you're kind of aggressive." She says with a smile.

"Then I guess he married the wrong person. I promised myself from a young age that I'd never marry or have kids. Not after what I'd seen what love did to my mother when my father passed away. Not to mention The Hunger Games, but I guess those are gone now." I say. She nods.

"I was kidding, you'd be a great mom. I think it's just what you need for your life to be complete." She says softly. I look at her as if she's crazy though.

"Are you out of your mind? I can't posibly have a kid like this!" I yell. She smirks, and I feel like slapping her again, but I know that wouldn't be right.

"Well, I am pretty messed up from being in two Hunger Games, intense torture, and a war. But I meant _after_ you get better." Johanna says. I can tell she wants to add something, but she doesn't. It doesn't matter anyway, because I know what she was going to say.

"_If_ I get better." I finish for her. She looks down. "It's fine. I've been thinking about that too. I can only hope though." I say. She looks up.

"You don't deserve this. You deserve to live a happy life. The Games destroyed you, people used you. You were forced to lead a war at the age of seventeen, and you were finally starting to live a happy life." Johanna says with fire in her voice, but hearing this from her only makes me feel sad and I begin to cry. She looks startled and doesn't know what to do.

"Shit, Katniss, I'm not good at calming people down." She whimpers, but that's all I needed because for some reason I start laughing uncontrollably. Now _she_ looks at me as if _I'm_ crazy.

"What?" She asks, but that only causes me to laugh even harder. "Katniss, are you okay? Are you on any medication?" She asks. I stop laughing immediately.

"Actually, I haven't been taking my medication. But I don't think I need it." I tell her honestly because she reminded me about the pain killers I was supposed to be taking. _Oops_, I think and begin to laugh again.

"With the way you're acting, I wouldn't be surprised if you are pregnant." She says with a smirk, but what she says causes me to freeze.

"What did you say?" I ask her quietly. She notices the seriousness in my tone of voice and her slight smile leaves her face.

"Katniss, I was joking. I'm sorry if you didn't take it lightly." She says.

"Come to think of it, my time of the month hasn't happened since I woke up," I say softly. "It could have happened while I was asleep, right?" I ask Johanna nervously. She nods.

"Yes, it could have. And I'm sure it did." Johanna says in a calm voice. We both stare at the ground for a while before simultaneously looking up and making a mad dash to Haymitch's house.

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh guys, things could be getting serious. Do you think Katniss could have gotten pregnant before she fell into a coma? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time.<em>

_Xoxo, Daisy_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Hunger Games _or _The Vow_.

**Katniss' POV**

As soon as we burst through the door, we turn our heads towards the stairs, only to trip over the first step. We're gasping for air as if we just ran miles and miles. I guess we're not exactly in the _best_ shape as we were eleven years ago for the Quarter Quell.

I hear Haymitch and Peeta stomp down the stairs and pause as they see us. Johanna raises a hand is if telling them to wait, and they walk up to us as Haymitch helps Johanna up and Peeta helps me.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Bursting in here as if your asses are on fire." Haymitch says and Johanna gives him a glare. She manages to calm her breathing before I do, so she turns to Peeta first.

"Hey loverboy, long time no see. Now when was the last time you and Katniss were ... intimate?" Johanna asks. He looks slightly uncomfortable at her question and I laugh, she always gets straight to the point and doesn't hold back.

"I think that's a little too personal for you to be asking." Peeta says, irritated. He looks over to me for help but I just shrug.

"Not really, we've been though a lot worse together." Johanna points out and he grits his teeth. Haymitch shoots her a look and she puts her hands up in surrender. "I just need to know if you knocked up Katniss before the accident or something." She confesses, now irritated as well.

His eyes widen and he looks over at me. I notice Haymitch staring at me too and I get out of Peeta's grasp and walk over to Johanna because I don't like the attention.

"So is it possible?" Johanna asks Peeta after a moment of silence. Peeta rubs the back of his neck and nods before looking down at the ground. I gasp and begin to feel dizzy, so I grab onto Johanna. _This can't be happening_, I think. _I don't want kids!_ Suddenly, I'm dragging Johanna out of the door with all of my strength.

"Come on, let's go to the healers. They'll tell us you're wrong. I'm ... I'm fine. It's just not my time yet. Come on guys. Wait, where's the hospital again? And what were my doctors names? We have to-" I begin before Johanna puts her hand over my mouth.

"Goodness, you talk so much when you're panicked. Calm down. Now let's go guys, I want to know the truth as much as she does. Take us to the healers so they'll tell us if she had her ... time of the month while she was being taken care of. And if she didn't, I think we all know what it'll mean." Johanna says.

I try to walk ahead, dragging Johanna with me before I realize that I don't know the way there, so Peeta and Haymitch take the lead.

When we get there, they immediately ask for a woman named Vera. Oh! I remember her! I watch as the semi-familiar woman walks over to us as soon as they ask for her.

Peeta and Haymitch talk to her while Johanna and I sit on the chairs for guests. I look over at them to see Vera's worried look and I want to cry.

"I'm probably not pregnant. Maybe we're just overreacting, let's go home and forget this ever happened, Johanna. Okay? Yeah, let's go." I tell Johanna before trying to pull her up, but she won't allow me. And after about five minutes of struggling, I eventually decide to just drag her out on the chair.

"Katniss, that's property of the healers office. You can't take that. Now come over here." Vera tells me, but panic rushes through me and I begin to run for the doors, but Johanna's just too quick and she scoops me up with ease.

"Calm down, brainless. Just listen to what the nice lady has to say." Johanna says. I scowl at her and she let's me down in front of Vera.

"Katniss, it's okay. We can't completely tell just by a missed period, we'll have to run some more tests, but only if you'd allow us." Vera tells me in a serious voice, and I immediately feel like rejecting her offer before Johanna squeezes my shoulder.

"She'll do it." Johanna speaks for me, and this time, I don't object. I need her to tell me that I'm fine and we have nothing to worry about at all, so I just nod my head in assent.

**x**

I am pregnant.

Despite the fact that I've promised myself I'd never have children, this is exactly what's happening. Not to mention the fact that I promised myself I'd never get married either, but look what happened there.

"Do you have any concerns? I could answer any questions you may have." Vera tells me gently. And I do ask the first question that comes to mind, only it's obviously not what they expected due to their expressions.

"What am I going to tell Gale?" I asked. Johanna had laughed bitterly, Peeta looked away, Haymitch gave me a look of disgust, and Vera looked confused. I couldn't stand them doing that to me, so I walked out of the healers office then and there.

I'm sure I could easily find Gale's house from here, so I begin walking to what I know surround his house. And eventually, I do find it. I hope he hasn't gone back to District 2 because I haven't seen him in a couple days. The thought of him leaving me causes me to frantically knock at their door.

When Gale answers the door, I basically jump on him just to have him in my arms. Although he initially hesitates, he eventually gives in to my hug.

"I was worried you'd left me and gone back to District 2 when I hadn't seen you in a couple days. Can we go somewhere private? I need to tell you something." I tell him. Gale looks concerned, but leads me to the woods after informing his mother that he'd be gone.

Once we reach our little space in the woods that we've always shared, we sit down. He looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to tell him what I have to say. But my nerves cause me to hesitate, and instead I look around and take notice of the things that have changed in our spot over the years.

"Katniss?" Gale asks, bringing me out of my trance. He's beginning to look irritated, so I finally decide to tell him and sigh.

"Gale, I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm pregnant." I say softly, looking at the forest beyond. I don't dare look at him, I don't want to see whatever emotions cross his face. But nothing has prepared me for what he says next.

"Come to District 2 with me, please. We can raise your baby together. It's much better than raising it with somebody you barely trust, barely know. I'm your best friend, we'd both be able to raise it with so much love. It may not be mine, but maybe we can start a family of our own. You even stopped wearing that damn ring. We can finally be together." Gale said with so much passion in his voice.

I just stared at him with my mouth agape. Not knowing how to respond to his words. He has tears in his eyes, and seeing them makes my stomach churn. Gale's never cried in front of me. And for some reason, seeing those tears makes me agree.

"Okay. But ... what will I tell them? Peeta's the father. I can't just take his baby away from him and never let him see her." I tell Gale, but he just laughs.

"It doesn't matter. The baby can grow up with me as it's father. You don't have to let him see it, your it's mother." Gale answers. But I just don't like it.

"But I wouldn't let someone take my baby away from me. Imagine if someone did that to you, Gale. You'd be upset, wouldn't you? It's just not right." I say.

"Fine. You can make some stupid arrangement with him later. But I'm going with you to tell him that you're going to District 2." Gale says. I don't know what else to say, so I just nod my head. He smiles and grabs my hand as he drags me towards the Victors' Village.

I'm nervous when we're outside of Peeta's door. I don't want to hurt him, but maybe Gale's right. Maybe it _would_ be best to raise this baby with someone I trust. He knocks at the door and we wait for Peeta to answer.

When he does, his face brightens at the sight of me, but it leaves as soon as it came when he see's Gale. Peeta tells us to come in, and Gale takes me to sit down on the couch.

"I just wanted to let you know that Katniss is going to be leaving with me to District 2. We'll stay here until at most, a month. But we won't be here longer than that. Katniss wants to talk some arrangements with you. To see the baby." Gale speaks for me. Peeta looks hurt, and I look away.

"But Katniss-" Peeta starts. Gale cuts him off immediately.

"It's decided. Now let her speak so you guys can discuss when you can see it." Gale says roughly before looking over at me and nodding. I take a deep breath and look at Peeta.

"Maybe you can see her every other month after she's born. You can come over to District 2 every year for it's birthday. And if you'd like, you can be there for it's birth." I say quietly. When he says nothing, I decide to speak again, "That's all." I finish. Peeta looks sad, and I look away again.

"You can't do this Gale. It's not your child. It's Katniss and I's. Don't make her do this." Peeta says to Gale. But Gale just glares at him.

"Katniss wants to do this. She agreed when I proposed the idea. Not my fault that she just doesn't love you enough to stay." Gale says coldly. I stare at Gale with my eyes wide and my mouth slightly open, the word's he just said are unforgivable, and Peeta knows it.

"Fine. Take her. Leave to District 2 right now if you'd like. But if that baby ends up looking exactly like me, you guys can explain to it about how you took it away from me. I'll be there for it's birth and birthdays, nothing else." Peeta says, but the voice is unlike his usual kind tone. It's cold. Gale nods and grabs my hand as he drags me out.

I risk one last glance at Peeta before Gale shuts the door. The tears that are running down his face break my heart, and I manage to mouth the words '_I'm sorry_' before Gale shuts the door.

I pull my hand away from his as soon as we get outside.

"That really hurt him Gale." I say with my own tears in my eyes. He just huffs at my words.

"Go pack. We're leaving in a week." Is al he says before walking out of the Victors' Village and to his own home. I stand on Peeta's porch for a while. Debating whether I should go in and truly apologize, but I know my words will mean nothing. So I just drag myself over to my house with tears running down my cheeks.

"There you are, brainless. Your mom wants to talk to you about-" Johanna begins before she get's a good luck at me, "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Tell me or I'll hurt you." She threatens. I decide it's no use to hide it from her and walk over her with a sigh. I sit down next to her and contemplate my words.

"I'm moving to District 2 with Gale and the news has really upset Peeta." I tell her, my voice barely above a whisper. She just stares at me. I can't read her face, but I bet she's mad too.

"Is this really what you want, Katniss? To leave your life behind and take Peeta's child away from him? You should've seen how excited he was at first. But the excitment left as soon as he saw you weren't happy. Peeta still loves you Katniss, you're the only person he has left in this world. Besides Haymitch, Annie, little Finn, and I of course. But seriously, don't do this to him brainless." Johanna says. Her words just make me cry even harder.

"It's for the best, Johanna! I don't want to take his child away, but it's best for me! I can't live in a home with someone I barely know and raise a child with him. I've known Gale for such a long time, and he says he loves me. I might not love him the same way he does me, but maybe I can learn!" I tell her.

"You've never been good at making decisions. But if that's what you want, by all means, do it. Now I'm gonna call Annie and tell her not to come. Go talk to your mom now." Johanna says quietly before getting up at walking to my study room. I find my mother in her room once again.

"Mom, I'm moving to District 2 in a week, you can go back to District 4 if you'd like. Gale and I've decided to raise my baby together." I tell her. She looks surprised, and doesn't say anything for a while.

"Okay, but you're coming to District 4 as soon as you reach eight months. They say you're three months along, which means you'll have your baby in July. I want to deliver it myself, so you'll move in with me in five months. Take care of yourself." My mother says. I'm surprised that she doesn't try to change my mind, but I guess she wants to let me make my own decisions now.

* * *

><p>The week passes by in a blur. Johanna and my mother left five days after I'd told them. Haymitch yelled at me for hours after they left, trying to convince me what I'm doing isn't right. I didn't listen though. He left when he got the hint. And soon the day came when Gale was knocking at my door so we could leave.<p>

I grabbed my one large bag of belongings with one hand and my ring with another.

"I'll be right back Gale. I have to go give Peeta his ring back. Wait for me at the entrance of the village." I tell him as he takes my bag and walks over to the entrance. I nervously make my way to Peeta's door and knock. He opens it with a look of surprise.

"I just wanted to return this with you. It wouldn't feel right if I kept it. I'll see you in five months." I tell him while placing the ring in his palm. Fresh tears appear in his eyes as he realized what it is. I kiss his cheek before walking back to Gale.

"District 2, here we come." Gale says as I approach him, and we make our way over to the train station. I hope this isn't a bad decision after all.

* * *

><p>I immediately regret my decision after a month of being here. My belly has a noticeable bump and many of Gale's friends congratulate him upon seeing me. Gale accepts the kind words even thought the baby isn't really his.<p>

I sleep in a room next door to him because I refuse to sleep in the same bed. Gale argued at first, but eventually gave up when I threatened to move back to District 12. He tries to discuss names with me often even though I've told him many times that I'm naming the baby on my own since it's mine.

I've decided on what to name it if it's a girl, but I'm having trouble deciding on what to name it if it's a boy. Sometimes I think of asking Gale for help, but I won't give him the option of choosing the name of a baby that isn't his.

The next four months pass by quickly as well due to the fact that I spend most of my time in my room doing nothing. I never had a reason to go out except to buy food and cook. So that's what I did. I was so nervous by the time I arrived in District 4, and I waddled as fast as I could to my mother.

She too wanted to give Gale and I a room together, but I refused. I wasn't comfortable sleeping in a bed with him yet.

I find I have more things to do here than in District 2 because of the beach and Annie. She comes over often to talk, and her little boy is a crazy little thing. When she doesn't come over to talk, she comes over to take me to the beach. We usually just sit in the sun, but occasionally put our feet in the water.

The day comes on a beautiful sunny day in July, only two days after Peeta arrives. It's like our baby was waiting for him to arrive. I woke up with an unbearable pain and my screams woke up Annie who sleeps in a little bed with her son in my room. We've become very close in a month.

She helps me up and sends little Finn to wake up Peeta and Gale. My mother had already started her shift in the hospital. Peeta appeared first and he helped me up with Annie. Gale grabbed my bag that contained everything I'd need while I was at the hospital and we left for the hospital.

Gale had called my mother on our way there to tell her I was having the baby, so she was ready when we got there.

I was immediately taken to my hopital room with Annie by my side. Peeta and Gale stayed behind with Finn. I was screaming at the top of my lungs by the time my mother said I was almost ready. She said that only one more person could be let in, but I was in too much pain to respond. Annie told her to ask them who wanted to come the most, and it wasn't long before Gale came in.

He didn't know what to do, so he just sat in a chair nearby while Annie gave me things to do. She was very calm as she told me things that happened when she gave birth to Finn, and told me that my mother had delivered him too.

When my mother told me I was ready, I panicked and swore I almost broke Annie's hand from squeezing so tight. I listened to the many orders my mother gave me, and was relieved when I finally heard the screams of my child.

Something weird happened then, I didn't have time to describe it because the last thing I hear are Annie's terrified screams before fading into darkness ...

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, it's almost been one year since I published this story! I'm so excited! It was such a joy writing this chapter, I hope no ones mad, haha!<em>

_Oh, and I just wanted to let you guys know that I've posted a SYOT and I'd be ecstatic if some of you submitted tributes! You don't have to though, it's just a suggestion. (:_

_Xoxo, Daisy_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Hunger Games _or _The Vow_.

**Disclaimer 2: **It's been one year since I published this story (:

**Katniss' POV**

The first thing I'm aware of is that I feel sore. I groan and force my eyes open. The roof above me is white. Where am I? I try to sit up, but someone gasps and pushes me back down.

"Katniss! Thank goodness you're awake, you've been out for the past three hours!" I hear a high pitched voice say softly. I look to my left and make out a woman with brown hair. I stare at her for a little while before my eyes adjust and a smile claims my face.

"Annie." I say, my throat is sore, and it's the only thing I can manage to say at the moment. She smiles at me and brushes the hair from my forehead away.

"You're baby's waiting for you Katniss. She's a gorgeous little girl. Finn's sure to love her. He's always wanted a baby sister, but I've told him many times that he's my one and only baby. But really, I could never have a child with another man. Anyway, would you like to see her? Your mother and I are the only people they've allowed to carry her." Annie explains softly and I nod.

Her eyes sparkle in excitement as she walks over to where my feet are. There seems to be a little cradle placed near my feet where my bed ends. I hear a baby's soft coo as Annie speaks gently into the cradle and lifts up a little bundle. My eyes begin to swell with tears. Annie gently rocks her as she brings her over to me and gently places her in my arms.

I hold her just as my mother showed me when Prim was a tiny little baby. It surprises me how I can remember something as little as that, but not many of the important things I forgot that took place just a year ago.

I look at her little face and I smile wider than I ever have before. This is my baby. _My baby_. No one can take her from me. The Hunger Games don't exist, they never will again. My baby will forever be safe.

"You passed out right after she was born. I was so scared. The machines started beeping like crazy and you stopped responding. I thought you were going to die, and all I could think about was who I'd already lost. I didn't want to loose you too, Katniss." Annie says with tears in her eyes. I give her a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you for caring, Annie. When can others come to see her? Oh, and where's my mother?" I ask her. Annie can't possibly know everything, but it's worth a try.

"Your mother was called in to help out in some emergency. But they escorted Gale out and only let me stay after you passed out. They didn't want extra people in here. They actually wanted to take _me_ out too. But I refused and your mother backed me up. I can go get them if you'd like." Annie asks. I consider it, and nod my head. She smiles gently and assures me she'll be right back.

I look at my sleeping baby once again. She's so precious. I kiss the top of her head and she begins to wiggle in my arms. I smile and hug her a little tighter. Her hair is black and curly, a trait mixed of both Peeta and I. The color from me and slight curliness from Peeta.

I hear a soft knock and Annie enters with an excited little Finn trailing behind her. After him, is Peeta and Gale. Finn immediately runs over to me and begins to ask questions. I chuckle and shake my head.

"I just woke up sweetie, you'll have to ask your mother for answers." I tell him with a smile. He looks a little dissapointed and turns to Annie who's taken the seat to my left again.

Finn then begins to attack her with questions and I let out a small laugh as she looks to me and mouths '_thanks_'. I mouth back '_your welcome_' and turn back to my baby.

"She's beautiful, Katniss. Have you decided on a name?" Gale asks. I turn to look at him and find him standing beside the door. I simply nod my head and turn to Peeta. He's standing near the little cradle and looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Would you like to hold her?" I ask him softly. I'm not sure if he's mad at me for leaving District 12, he didn't really talk to me when he arrived in District 4 except to ask how the baby was. He gives me a hopeful look and nods his head. I hold her out slightly and he comes over to get her.

He takes her gently and a sweet smile takes over his face. I hear him whisper words to her, but I don't quite catch them. I then notice her little eyelids begin to move and slowly, she reveals her little eyes. Annie gasps and squeals. Peeta looks over at me with an excited grin.

"She wouldn't open them for your mother or me. I was hoping she'd open them for you Katniss. But she opened them for Peeta! Oh, they're beautiful." Annie says softly. The color of her eyes match the blue pools that are Peeta's and tears fill my eyes.

Seeing them so close together pulls something in my heart and I bury my face in my hands. She has his gentle features, his eyes, and his curls. The only thing she has that's mine is the color of her hair.

I don't realize I'm sobbing until I hear Annie begin to whisper soothing words in my ear as she tries to pry my hands away from my face. I shake my head though. Seeing Peeta and my baby together only makes my heart hurt in a way I've never felt before. Maybe it's because I know that in a week I'll be taking his baby from him.

It takes a good fifteen minutes before I finally take my hands off my face. My tears are still running down my cheeks, but I'm no longer making those awful choking sounds that usually come when I cry.

"I have to go home with Finn. We need showers and breakfast. He's been hungry, but I didn't want to leave until you woke up. You'll be okay, right? I won't be gone too long, two hours at most." Annie says softly. I'm worried and keep quiet for a while. Finn shakes my shoulder after about two minutes of silence though and begins to plead. I laugh and give in.

"We'll see you later then, Katniss. Take my seat, Peeta. Don't stress her out, or I'll get you when I come back." Annie warns with a wink before Finn drags her out. Peeta takes her seat and I look at my baby in his arms.

"So, what do you want to name her?" Peeta asks after a moment of silence. I don't look at him though. I just smile.

"Willow. Would that name be okay with you? I want to make sure you're okay with it because she's your baby too. It wouldn't really be-" I begin to ramble, but Peeta silences me with a stare.

"It's perfect. But I also-" Peeta begins. But this time, Gale cuts him off.

"Her last name. Is it going to be Everdeen or Hawthorne?" He asks. I'm stunned. He wants me to name her after him? Even though she's not his?

"I mean, if we're going to get married she might as well have my last name, right? It wouldn't be right to just give her your last name. She'd wonder why she doesn't have my last name. I will be her father figure after all." Gale states. I can't respond though. My mouth refuses.

"Katniss?" Gale urges. I somehow find the courage to speak.

"We're not getting married, Gale? When have we ever talked about marriage? You know better than anyone that I never wanted to get married. I didn't even want children, but here I am just hours after giving birth to one." I say, my voice barely audible.

"But Katniss, I figured since you were living with me, and we were going to raise a baby together that we would eventually get married too. You've already been married. I thought you'd given up those promises. You're not going to name her after Mellark are you?" Gale says in exasperation. I begin to bite my lip.

"I, um. I did want to give her Peeta's surname, but I guess if you think that's better..." I trail off and look at my hands.

"Katniss, that's your decision. Not his, you don't have to give her Gale's last name if you don't want to. It's whatever you want." Peeta tells me gently. I'm about to respond, but Gale walks over to us.

"But she was just deciding that she did want to give the baby my surname. Don't change her decision." Gale threatens.

"No, Gale. I, um. I did want to name her Willow Mellark at first. That's what I'd been planning to do. It wouldn't be fair to give her your surname, right? Because you aren't really her father." I say softly. I look at him, but I can't hold his angry stare.

"She's going to grow up with me as her father though. Not Peeta. What good would that do her, Katniss? What if we have children, she'd be the odd one out with her eyes already, do you seriously want to make her feel even more left out with a different surname?" He asks. But I'm starting to get angry.

"But we're _not_ going to have chilren Gale. I came to live with you for support in raising my baby. Not to... get married or have children. I wanted support from my best friend." I say, angry that he's putting these ideas in his head.

"But I'd mentioned starting a family, and you agreed to it then." Gale pleads. But no, I won't give in.

"No, Gale. Please drop it. I don't want that. I just want to raise her the best I can." I tell him proudly. Because as much as I didn't want children, I can now raise Willow without having to worry about The Hunger Games.

Gale's about to continue, but I just bury my face in my hands again. Our conversation is over. I'm not getting married. I'm not having more children.

"That's enough, Gale. Annie said not to stress her out." Peeta says harshly. I don't dare look up from my hands, but I don't hear anything else after that. Only a couple footsteps before the door opens and closes. I bolt upright after that.

"It's fine, Katniss. Calm down, do you want her back?" I hear Peeta's gentle voice as I stare at the door. I look to my left to see that Peeta's still here with my little Willow. Gale must be the one who left. I nod and hold my arms out to hold her.

Her eyes are wide open and curious about the comotion that Gale and I had started. I chuckle and stroke her little cheek as I hug her tighter.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you. Your... _uncle_ Gale and I just got in a little argument." I tell her softly. She just looks up at me with her bright blue eyes.

"I knew you'd always make a great mother." I hear Peeta say softly. I look over at him to find a sad expression on his face with tears in his eyes. I'm not good at comforting anyone besides my little sister, so I just extend my left hand and place it on top of his right.

"Not really. The only person I was really good at taking care of was Prim. I'm sure you'd make a great father though. You're a kind and gentle soul, anyone would be lucky to have you. I was lucky you were willing to try and help me recover some of my memory when I woke up. I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding a wife." I assure him, but my words don't seem to do any good because he just leans his forehead on my bed and begins to cry silently.

I don't know what to do after that, so I begin to pull my hand away to try and pat his back, but he grabs my hand tightly and interlocks our fingers. I don't want to upset him further, so I allow it for now.

"You don't understand, Katniss. I don't want any one else. All my life, you've been the one I loved. But now that we were finally beginning to settle down, you slipped away from me. I tried to keep at least a little hold on you, but Gale took you away. Only he didn't _just_ take you away, he took away something that was supposed to be ours too. Do you really want her surname to be Mellark?" He asks softly. My instict is to fire back a mean retort, but he didn't seem to be saying it in a mean way.

"Of course I want to give her your last name. She'll always be yours. But I thought it'd be better for me to raise her with someone I knew. And he offered. I would've gone with my mother too. Maybe even Annie now." I say. Willow begins to fuss, she must feel that Peeta's sad.

I begin to rock her with my one free arm, and she begins to calm down again.

"You didn't even give me a chance, Katniss. You hadn't even been awake for a week before you decided to leave with Gale. He just wants to take advantage of the fact that you don't remember why you hated him. He thinks that he finally has a chance with you now. And maybe he does." Peeta says softly before crying again. I bite my lip. Does my leaving really hurt him?

"I'm sorry, Peeta. Really, but I just don't know what to do about that. It honestly hurts me to see you this way. I don't want to take her from you, but like I said before-" I begin. But Peeta cuts me off as he looks back up at me.

"Maybe it's not better to be with him. He's demanding and more often than not, he's trying to force you to do something you don't want to do. Will you please at least consider moving in with me, maybe being in your old house can help you. I don't want her to grow up with just seeing me on her birthdays." He pleads. I don't know what to say, but for some reason, looking deep into his bright blue eyes that match Willow's make me want to agree to moving in with him.

"Okay." I say. He wipes away his tears with his free hand and a beautiful smile blooms on his face. Maybe moving in with him is the right decision.

"Then you'll allow it?" He asks, a hint of recognition in his voice. I speak without warning, not even thinking about my words. They come out on their own.

"I'll allow it." I say. Peeta jumps up from his chair and engulfs me and our baby in a hug. I notice that tears are once again falling down his cheeks, but he doesn't look sad this time. The hug seems to last forever before he sits down and asks to hold her once again.

After she's back in his arms, he looks at her for a long moment. It's nice to see them together, the love he already has for her is clear and obvious. I can't take this away from him.

"You know, we said those same exact words two days before our second Games. I didn't think you'd give me the same response as before." He says, a hint of admiration in his tone and I smile.

"I didn't even know what I was saying, it's as if my response was automatic. Funny to know that my mind reacted immediately to your words." I say with a chuckle. Peeta looks up at me, face serious.

"I think it's amazing. It..." He says before trailing off. I notice that a slight blush begins to creep on his cheeks and he looks away from me and back to our daughter.

"It what?" I ask. He doesn't look up at me, and instead stays silent. "Peeta?" I ask impatiently. I hate it when people do that. He finally looks up at me and a sheepish smile takes over his face.

"It, um, it gives me hope that maybe one day you can remember. Maybe being with Willow can help you too. And if you really meant that you'd consider moving in with me, and you do, maybe that can help you too. I just can't help but hope that it helps, at least a little. Because even remembering a little of what we used to be is better than nothing." He says, his last sentence barely audible.

I don't know if it's because I've just given birth and my emotions are out of control, but hearing him say those words make something deep in my chest ache and I begin sobbing. I hate crying, those awful choking sounds that I make are terrible.

I can tell Peeta's at a loss. He can't really comfort me because he has the baby in his arms and I'd probably push him away if he tried. The look on his face makes me cry even harder, he looks helpless.

"Katniss?" He asks gently, but I can't respond. Any attempt at talking is futile, it'll only make my crying worse. I then hear my baby begin to cry and I try my best to calm down, resorting to silent tears and the occasional choking noise.

Peeta manages to get Willow to calm down soon after my crying subdues and I just stay with my face buried in my hands.

"Katniss, please don't cry." Peeta says softly. His words don't help though, they just make me ant to start sobbing again. But as I look over at a sleeping Willow in Peeta's arms, I know that it's not an option.

"I'm sorry. It just hurts to know that I'll never be the same Katniss you loved, moving in with you will probably only give you false hope. I'm sure you can find someone else who'll love you more than I ever did. Someone who'll love you more than I ever will again." I whisper, silent tears running down my cheeks again.

Peeta gives me a weak smile and shakes his head.

"Katniss, I could never love anyone else. You're the only person I've _ever_ loved, and the only person I ever _will_ love. No one compares to you, no one will ever be able to replace you. You've a permanent spot in my heart that will never go away, and you leaving has only left a huge hole that can only be repaired by you." He tells with silent tears of his own.

"As far as I know, I've only ever loved my parents and Prim. Now Willow. I don't doubt that I did love you now that Willow's here in her entirety, but I'll never know how much I loved you. And I'll never be able to love you as I did before. To be honest, I'm surprised I haven't tried to run away at the mere _mention_ of love." I say with a soft chuckle.

"I don't expect you to. It took a long time before you finally admitted to it, and I expect it to take just as long now. That is, if you ever _do_ love me again." Peeta says softly.

"I'm sorry." I say after a moment of uncomfortable silence. He looks genuinely surprised by my apology and I frown.

"Why would you be sorry?" He asks with a chuckle and my frown turns into a scowl.

"You don't deserve this. My mistakes must have caused you so much pain. How can you so easily forgive me after I just left you without giving you a chance?" I ask bitterly. I don't intend to be bitter, but my scowl seems to have affected my tone of voice. Unsurprisingly though, he's not affected by my harsh tone.

"I absolutely deserve it after leaving you alone when you finally realized you loved me. I mean, it wasn't my choice, but I still left you." Peeta says sheepishly.

"What? How could something like that not have been your choice?" I ask incredulously. He chuckles and shakes his head. A sad look in his eyes.

"After the Capitol changed me." Is all he says. I'm confused at first, but after I realize what he means, I scurry out of my hospital bed and engulf him in a hug.

"Oh, Peeta. You can't compare my foolish accident with something you couldn't control. I don't understand how you ever ended up with someone like me." I whisper. My arms are tightly around his neck and he leans his head on my shoulder.

This feels right somehow, and I find myself never wanting to let go. _Maybe it's meant to be this way_, I think.

I eventually let go when Willow begins to stir once again and I get back into my hospital bed. _I hope I can get out of here soon_, I think_. I want to raise my daughter in peace_.

Just then, I hear someone enter my room and turn to find my mother.

"Gale said he went to get something you left at my house? But, I'm glad you're awake now. Let's register this little beauty." She says.

* * *

><p><em>I hope this chapter made any of you who hate me after the last chapter... hate me less, haha. I just had to have her move in with Gale. Now let's see if she agrees to move back in with Peeta now. (; <em>

_On another note, it's been exactly one year since I published this story and I'm beyond excited at what it's become! Thank you all so much for reading what I've written so far and hope you guys enjoy all chapters that will come after this. This is the longest chapter I've written for this story, haha!_

_Oh and congratulations to us for winning 'Fandom of the Year' at the MTV Fandom Awards. It's a silly awards show, but I was still proud to find out that The Hunger Games won. (:_

_Xoxo, Daisy_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _The Hunger Games_ or _The Vow_.

**Katniss' POV**

I stare at my wall in silence, rocking back in forth in my rocking chair.

I don't even know how many times I've sung Deep In The Meadow by now, but I can feel my voice cracking and leaving after each round.

Willow will just not stop crying and go to sleep, and I don't know why. I've tried everything I learned from my mother.

It's our first night back in District Two, and I just don't understand why she refuses to go to sleep. I'm tired out of my mind, but I can't seem to figure out what's wrong.

The door to my large bedroom creaks open and I jolt with a start, turning to find Gale.

"What's wrong?" he asks, cautiously making his way over to me.

Shaking my head, I give a small shrug. I stop singing, "I don't know. I've tried just about everything I remember that my mother taught me, but she's just not having any of it."

Willow has begun wailing even louder, so I go back to my singing as he sits on my bed. "Katniss, it's 3 in the morning. She's been up since we arrived, and that was around noon."

Shrugging, I continue to sing and rock her a little more. She'll go to sleep eventually.

Gale stands and plants himself in front of me, holding out his arms. I bite my lip, Gale hasn't held her much since her birth, but I'm beyond exhausted. I hand her to him and stop singing, moving my arms to help them regain more circulation, as I've had them in a holding position for hours.

Her crying doesn't improve, but I'm grateful for the break. I stand up and begin to pace around the room, trying to think of why she refuses to sleep. She's been fed, changed, bathed… what more could she need done?

I think back to my month after her birth in District Four, it never took her long to fall asleep. It's never been this hard- and that's when I feel myself fall flat. I've never really put her to sleep.

Without saying a word, I exit the room and make my way to the telephone outside of my room. I grab the small phone book on the counter below it and search through for the name I'm looking for, and smile when I find it. Dialing the number, I hope that somehow he just happens to be awake, or hears the phone so he can answer me. He picks up on the first ring.

"Hello? Katniss? I've-" he stops abruptly, just after a particularly loud cry from our baby. "Hello? What's wrong? Is it you, Katniss?"

I don't realize that I haven't responded until I hear him inhale loudly, "Oh, yes. It's me, I'm sorry. It's just…" I pause, not knowing what to say.

"It's just what, Katniss? Is Willow okay? I can hear her crying." He says, his tone sounds more worried by the second.

"She doesn't want to go to sleep, and I don't know what to do. I was worried, but then I realized that I'd um… never actually put her to sleep. You always did that..." My voice sounds almost non-existent by the time I say the last word.

He's quiet for a moment, and I'm worried that he's hung up on me before he responds again. "Could you try putting her on the phone?"

I'm about to question his motives before I realize what a good idea that is. "Of course, I'll be right back." Setting the phone on the counter, I enter my room once more.

Gale is softly talking to her, but I can't hear what he's saying over her loud crying. I walk over to him and hold my arms out, "Hold on, let me try something. I'll be back."

Walking out of the room once more, I shut the door behind me as I go back to the phone. I sit down on the counter and hold the phone up to my ear. "We're back, I'm going to put the phone up to her ear so she can hear you now." Before waiting for a response, I place the phone up to her gentle ear and hope for the best.

She stops crying in an instant. I laugh for what feels like the first time since I'd awaken at the healers' so long ago, and hug her to me tighter with my one free arm. _It actually worked_, I think to myself. My heart warms at the soft coo that escapes her tiny mouth, and I lean forward to kiss her cheek.

Just ten minutes later, she's already asleep. I rock her gently and bring the phone back to my ear. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

He sighs, "I just talked to her, really. Told her what I've done since I arrived back in Twelve about an hour ago. I tried to sleep, but it's kind of hard knowing my daughter's actually here now. In this world… but out of my reach."

My eyes start to water and I immediately begin to feel defensive, "Stop. Just, stop. It's.. It's difficult. Do you- do you know how hard it's been? I-"

"Katniss, believe me. I know." he interjects. "It's just hard. I'm sorry."

I gulp, removing the phone from my ear to wipe tears that I refuse to let fall. "Well, um, thank you. I think I'm going to put her to bed now…"

I can feel his disappointment in his voice now, "Okay. I'll um… good night, Katniss."

He hangs up before I get the chance to respond and I bite the inside of my cheek. _You're doing the right thing_, I tell myself, _you're doing the right thing_.

Rocking her, I place the phone back and enter my room once again. Gale smiles. "What'd you do?"

"Oh, um, I just called Peeta. He always put her to sleep back in Four, I guess she kind of just got used to it in the month we were there." I whisper, placing her gently in her crib.

He visibly stiffens, "Oh. Well, we should get her used to sleeping with us. It'll be a hassle calling him every time she won't go to sleep, and you know how busy the bakery can get."

Sighing, I sit next to him on my bed. "I guess you're right, but it'll be difficult to try and get her into the flow of falling asleep with either of us."

"You'll have to start by trying to not get into the habit of calling him every time she has to sleep from now on, okay?" he says. I look at him skeptically, but nod. He smiles and touches my cheek before getting up and exiting as well.

After checking up on her one more time, I lay down and fall asleep faster than I ever have before.

* * *

><p>I wake to her crying, and it takes everything in me to get up and tend to my baby. "Good morning, Willow." Sniffing the air, I decide she's in need of a diaper change.<p>

Once I finish, I gently lift her from her crib and begin to nurse her. I find myself singing Deep In The Meadow once again, and I begin to sob.

Why was I thrust into this life? One moment I'm a sixteen-year-old girl living in District Twelve with my mother and Prim, and the next I'm a twenty-six-year-old pregnant woman living in a new Panem, married to the boy who saved my life when I was eleven-years-old.

I'm glad that I live in a world without The Games, but I just wished I could recall how it all came to be.

After Willow finished, I continued with burping her before eating an apple from the kitchen.

I spent the rest of the day on my rocking chair, staring blindly at my wall, and singing The Hanging Tree.

* * *

><p>I found myself detaching myself from reality more and more as the days went by.<p>

Gale has begun staying home more, and caring for Willow almost entirely. I feel as if I should help him, but I just don't have it in me to do anything anymore.

I wake up from nightmares I don't understand every time I go to bed, and it always results in me waking up screaming and crying. And with that, I of course awaken Willow as well.

It got to the point where Gale eventually moved her crib into his own room, and I begin seeing less and less of her every day.

Maybe because I spend my days crying and singing The Hanging Tree, wishing I could just disappear into thin air.

I forget when Gale began to force feed me, but he's long since given up on trying to get me out of bed. I even began to stop talking, The Hanging Tree was all that ever came out of my mouth anymore.

I am now currently laying in bed, staring at my ceiling, when I hear my door open. I don't look to the door though, assuming it's just Gale with a meal. But then I hear an unfamiliar voice and jump.

A man I've never seen before walks toward me, looking at me curiously. "Hello, Katniss. It's me, Dr. Aurelius. We haven't seen each other in quite a while, and your life has changed much since I've last seen you, correct?"

I stare at him, half because I don't feel like answering and the other because I can't seem to place this man. "Gale called me yesterday, said he was worried about you. Do you want to tell me what's been going on?"

Again, I stay silent and just continue staring at the unfamiliar man. "Katniss, how would you feel about taking a trip with me back to the Capitol?"

My eyes widen and I begin to shake my head vigorously. The man sighs, "I didn't want to have to do this Katniss, but you've been exhibiting too many signs of… something we call Postpartum Depression. And given everything that Gale's told me has happened to you, I'm surprised no one had called me sooner. But, just relax my dear. I only want to make sure you'll be okay."

I begin to panic and sit up, scooting as far away from him as I can, but he reaches me and injects me with a syringe, and then it's all a blur.

_Damn you, Gale_…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my goodness! It's been forever since I last updated, but my life's been pretty crazy since I last updated in any of my stories. First off, my computer broke again. I was so upset as I'd just gotten it this summer, and it held so much information for future stories and chapters.<strong>_

_**I thought that was bad enough, until two months later I get hit by a car! Yes, a car! It was crazy, and resulted in many bruises and a fractured leg. I'm currently still recovering, but still trying to get over the shock of it all. This happened just last month, and I've currently discovered a writing app on my tablet that I'm forever thankful for (hence this update.)**_

_**I'm on Thanksgiving break right now and thought, "What a great time to post an update?" so here it is. I hope post at least a tiny bit more frequently now, and wanted to let you guys know what was up. I promise you guys that I will never give up on this story. Until next time!**_

_**(**Btw, don't forget to tell me what you thought about Mockingjay Part 2! I sobbed the hardest when my poor baby Finnick died, I just couldn't handle his death, as I'd really grown to love him in the books. You guys don't even know how hard I broke down, I embarrassed my friends with the amount of buckets I shed! It was worse than his death in the books.**)**_

_Xoxo, Daisy_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _The Hunger Games_ or _The Vow_.

I hope you guys like this little filler!

**_Peeta's POV_**

A loud pounding on my door awakens me.

Rubbing my eyes, I realize I'd fallen asleep on my couch again. Stretching, I make my way to my door. What time is it? It looks late. I pull the door open and find an unfamiliar woman in a nurse's outfit.

"Hello. This is Mr. Mellark, yes?" the woman asks, peeking behind her shoulder. I look behind her to see a large white car outside of my home with the familiar blue mark of a hospital car.

"Yes, is something wrong?" I ask, panic beginning to rise in my chest.

Nodding, she begins to sign something on her clipboard. "You are the authorized father of Willow Mellark, therefore you are to take care of her whenever her mother, Katniss Mellark, is unable to do so. Sign here please."

I immediately feel my body begin to grow cold, "What do you mean? What happened to Katniss? Where's my baby—"

Holding her hand up, she hands me her clipboard and a pen. "Your wife has been moved to the Capitol, as she began exhibiting signs of something called Postpartum Depression. It can happen after giving birth, it's common in new mothers."

I sign the paper and return it to her. Walking past her, I move towards the car. "Is my daughter in here? How long has Katniss been in the Capitol's custody, and why wasn't I informed sooner? She's my wife!"

"Don't worry. We took Katniss in earlier this morning, and we've been taking care of your daughter since. A call was sent out earlier, but you didn't answer." she says, walking over to the car and opening a door.

"Shh, your daddy's here, sweetheart." the woman soothes, pulling out a small bundle. I immediately walk forward and take my daughter from the woman.

"Willow," I breathe, touching her little cheek. The smile that rewards me gives me hope that my life can be good again.

"We need you to take care of her until her mother is deemed capable of doing so. You're familiar with Dr. Aurelius, yes? He's the one who will be taking care of her from now until she recovers." the woman says, removing a file from the clipboard. "Here is some more information, you are welcomed to visit her whenever you like. Any questions?"

I'm stunned silent. Postpartum depression? Katniss was a wonderful mother during her time in District Four, how could this have happened? "Do you know what caused this?"

"No, I'm sorry. There is no known cause for this, though it has been linked to physical and emotional issues. And it usually begins about four weeks after the birth. And, given the timeframe explained to us by Mr. Hawthorne, it fits." The woman says sympathetically, handing me the file. "Goodbye, Mr. Mellark."

She then returns into the car, and I watch it speed off, away from the Victor's Village. "Is that the baby?"

I look up to find Haymitch making his way over from his home, "Yeah."

"Well, let me have her!" Haymitch laughs, holding his arms out.

Smiling, I hand her over to my old mentor. The smile that spreads across his face is a sight I've never seen before, not even when Katniss and I got married. But the next thing blows me away, because it's something I've, if anyone, has ever seen him do. He begins to cry.

"She looks just like you, boy." Haymitch says, not even trying to hide the tears. "I wish Katniss could see her." he pauses. "Our Katniss."

* * *

><p>"When did you start to notice her condition begin to. . . deteriorate?" I ask.<p>

There's a slight pause before he answers, "The day we got back to District Two. After that she became less and less mobile, stopped eating, stopped acknowledging Willow's existence." he stops suddenly and takes a deep breath, "And, um. . . only ever spent her time singing The Hanging Tree. After a month, I decided she wasn't getting any better and called the doctor she saw back in Thirteen."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I ask, yelling into the telephone. "Gale—"

"The same reason you didn't call Dr. Aurelius after the accident." he spits back, "I was afraid that they'd take her away from me. But I couldn't stand seeing her like that anymore. So I gave in."

That shuts me up. "Okay, I'm sorry. But, why didn't you at least call me?"

"The same reason as before." he says quietly. "I've got to go. I can't go anywhere outside of my District for long, so keep me updated."

And with that, the line clicks off.

I place the phone back in its place and run my hands through my hair, thinking about what to do next.

"So, when are we going to the Capitol?" Haymitch asks, "The only thing that file told us is what we've already heard. We can't leave her alone like this."

"I wish it were that easy." I say. "Who am I going to get to take care of the bakery?"

Haymitch ponders this a moment, "What about that worker you always gush about? He's been working there since the bakery opened, and he watched it when you didn't do much because of Katniss' condition."

I reach over and lightly punch his shoulder. "His name's Nolin, and that's a great idea. I'll call him later."

He laughs, "I can't believe it took me two months to see her. Your pictures just didn't cut it."

"Don't get all sappy on me now, Haymitch. This day's been full of surprises. I even saw you cry today!" I laugh.

Haymitch gives me a look, "Yeah, we don't bring that up ever again."

And with that, he continues trying to teach my two-month-old his name, as well as the one of his favorite goose.

**_..._**

After I cooked dinner and we all ate, Haymitch finally managed to pull himself away from Willow and go home. Now I'm laying in my bed with my baby on my stomach, playing with her hands as she stares up at the painted ceiling.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." I say, kissing the top of her head. "We'll be a family soon, I promise. We just have to give mommy some time."

* * *

><p>I wake up to Willow's soft cries, and am up and out of bed in record time.<p>

"Whew, you sure do wake up early for a little one." I laugh, "Perfect for bakers hours though."

Her laugh is like music to my ears, and I find myself joining along with her. Scooping her up, I nuzzle her little cheek. "That's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." I pause, "Aside from your mother's singing of course."

She giggles again. "Aren't you just the happiest little thing?" I lay her down in her crib and pull a toy from a toy box beside it. "Daddy will be right back, I just have to go brush my teeth." Her smile of approval is all the reassurance I need before speeding off to my bathroom.

When I return, she's staring up at the ceiling, holding the toy as high as she can. Picking her up once more, I make my way downstairs and straight to the phone. Dialing the familiar number with one hand, I make faces at my daughter as I wait for him to pick up.

"What, boy? It's too early for this." Haymitch whines, though I can detect a slight eagerness in his voice.

"I didn't realize how difficult it would be to take care of a two-month-old baby on my own. Do you mind coming over to help out a little?" The click of the line is all the answer I need before he arrives only five minutes later.

"I didn't know you were so fond of children." I smirk, handing him Willow before heading off to the kitchen.

"I'm not," he yells back, "But it's different, this one's yours."

Smiling, I start to think about what I want to make when the phone rings. Intrigued as to who it may be, I quickly make my way to the phone. "Hello?"

I recognize the voice instantly. "What makes you think that you don't have to call me as soon as you find out that Katniss is in the hospital and you have the baby? Instead, I have to hear from Annie who heard from Katniss's mother after she was told by Gale. I'm not a fan of gossip, Mellark."

"I'm sorry, Johanna. But the first thing I think of when I hear about such news isn't, 'Oh, I better tell Johanna!'" I say, chuckling.

"I've been wanting to see her since she was born, so I thought that we could all meet up in the Capitol? You, me, Annie, and Haymitch. . ." she rambles. "Oh, and you can't say no because I already told them you agreed, see you in two days!"

"But, Johanna—" I start, but the line clicks off before I can say another word. What's up with everyone and hanging up on people? No proper goodbyes or anything. . .

"Back to my question from yesterday," Haymitch says, walking towards me with Willow. "When are we going to the Capitol?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And for those of you concerned about my well-being, thank you so much! This story is my pride and joy, and I plan on writing it so that you are all happy in the end. Oh, and you can find me on Tumblr at MelodicDaisy! (: Also, be sure to check out my Valentine's Day one-shot I posted yesterday! I think it's pretty good (; Haha, until next time!<em>

_With love, Daisy_


End file.
